


Single Spells

by tmwillson3



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, C3PO the Cockblocker, Cowgirl Position, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, House Party, Labyrinth References, Light Bondage, Party Games, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Sex with some Feels, Spanking, Tight Pants, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: "What's Single Spells?"Rose rolled her eyes at Rey's question. "It's a party, silly! It's only the best and fastest way to meet someone and get laid on Halloween. Considering your dry spell recently, you need it."Rey's mouth dropped open before glaring at her best friend accusingly. "You know perfectly well why I'm not seeing anyone-""And since you're not trying to ask him out to the party Finn and I are hosting, you should do something. This way, you might actually get laid instead of pining after Ben So-"Ben and Rey have been secretly pining after each other for months. Their friends have decided to "help them along" by forcing them to go a Halloween singles party to be "randomly" paired up with someone.OR: That one time the droids held a sex party.





	1. The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraNoirInStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/gifts).

> This is my first time doing an exchange in the Den, so thanks to all who have helped and listened to me throw around ideas. Big thanks to ksco for betaing! 
> 
> Here's the prompt from AuroraNoirInStardust:
> 
> Ben and Rey go to a Halloween Singles party where they are given a costume to dress as and they are “randomly” paired with someone else based on finding their matching couples’ costume. Of course they are paired together as this is their friends’ ploy to get them together as they have been secretly pining over each other for months.

"What's Single Spells?"

Rose rolled her eyes at Rey's question. "It's a party, silly! It's only the best and fastest way to meet someone and get laid on Halloween. Considering your dry spell recently, you need it."

Rey's mouth dropped open before glaring at her best friend accusingly. "You know perfectly well why I'm not seeing anyone-"

"And since you're not trying to ask him out to the party Finn and I are hosting, you should do  _ something.  _ This way, you might actually get laid instead of pining after Ben So-"

Rey jumped and slapped a hand over Rose's mouth. "Don't say it out loud! He's in the next room with the guys. What if he hears us?"

"It's highly doubtful," said Rose, shaking her head dismissively. "They're deciding on group costumes right now. They're trying to convince Ben to wear a toga; wouldn't you like to see him in one without anything else on?" Rose waggled an eyebrow suggestively. 

Rey's mouth went dry at the image. Broad shoulders and muscles. Smooth, alabaster skin on a perfect body. Hair long and loose to run her fingers through whenever. Oh yes. 

"Ground control to Major Rey. Please come back to earth," joked Rose, smirking. "Ben Solo isn't up there."

Rey tried to poke Rose, which turned into a giggle fest until Kaydel and Phasma joined them. 

When Phasma heard the decision, she suggested, "Don't tell any of the guys you're going to that party. They might try to set you up."

"Good idea!" cried Rose and Kaydel. "We won't tell a soul."

Rey smiled wanly, hoping the night wouldn't be so bad without Ben as the other three all mimed zipping their mouths shut.

In the room next door, all the men were surrounding their prey.

"Ben, you're the only one of us unmarried or single. It's time to fix that," said Finn, bringing forward a toga.

Poe picked it up and swept it in front of their target. "We can help you win Rey-"

"Who said anything about me being interested in Rey?" Ben asked, looking uncomfortable. 

Hux rolled his eyes. "We all know you're into her, you idiot. You can't speak around her to save your life."

"All you do is blush, like you are now," pointed out Poe, making Ben cover his face.

" _ None _ of you are helping. She's not interested in someone ten years older than her, especially me," groaned Ben. "We're just friends-"

Poe groaned, having none of it.

"-Who are the biggest nerds in existence and happen to share the same interests in fantasy and role play."

"You play Dungeons and Dragons together, for goodness sake. All you do is argue or flirt with one another as characters," groaned Hux.

"You're so cute together when you nerd out," cooed Finn. "You're both into one another-"

"She barely likes me now! I can't jeopardize this tenuous friendship, even if I do like her-"

"You  _ do _ like her," said all three in stereo. 

"Come to the party. Wear this toga and impress her with your body. Carry her off to bed, rip off your clothes, and don't come out until you've ravished her thoroughly like you want to do to her," said Poe, offering the toga.

Ben glared at Poe, and Hux facepalmed. 

"You should wear this costume and dance with her. Grind up against her and show her what she's missing," suggested Finn, making Ben blush. "She'll follow you home after that display."

Hux lifted his eyes toward the ceiling, done with their inane ideas. Then he stepped forward and swiped the toga, shoving it in Ben's face.

"He will do nothing of the sort. He'll stare awkwardly at her all night, talk for the last ten minutes, and then convince her to pretend to be gladiators so they can fight and show off their swordplay skills since they took classes together."

"I wouldn't-"

"Yes, you would," said all three confidently. 

Ben shut his mouth and stared moodily at his friends. "I'm not wearing that ridiculous costume, nor getting with Rey."

"Then at least go to another party and enjoy yourself with someone," urged Finn. "It's Halloween! Live a little!"

Ben shook his head. "I'm not interested in anyone else."

"How about a random stranger? You could be paired up," suggested Poe, eyes gleaming and hands rubbing together excitedly. "Someone to distract you until you get the guts up to ask Rey out."

Ben sent his childhood friend a death glare. "No."

Hux sighed. "Frankly, you're so wound up that you've got a larger stick up your arse than I do."

Poe and Finn laughed uncontrollably, and Ben shifted awkwardly in his seat. When all were recovered, Finn faced his coworker.

"You need to do something about Rey. She likes you. I'm her best friend; I know things. Just because you acted like a jerk back then doesn't mean you are now, and Rey sees that."

"Besides, you ousted Snoke. She likes you for that alone," said Hux. 

Ben stood, having had enough. "We're friends and only that. Unless she shows interest, I'm not trying anything."

"But what if she did?" asked Poe, grinning smugly.

"I don't trust you and anything you say, Dameron."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Then you should check out this Halloween-themed singles party. Either you'll make a new friend or end up hooking up with someone that could be better than Rey-"

Ben's hands took hold of the top of Poe's shirt, his eyes and grip fierce. "No one is better than Rey. Say it again. I dare you."

Poe looked positively gleeful as he glanced at his fellow co-conspirators. "See, I told you he'd react like this! You owe me."

Ben gave up and sat down, putting his head between his hands. "When are you going to give up?"

"Just pick a party to attend, and we'll leave you alone," pleaded Finn. "I promise."

Ben looked up warily. "I'm not going to stand at a party and watch Rey come with someone else. I'll go to this singles party. What's involved?" 

"You just have to show up. The place will provide you a costume, and your partner for the night is whoever has a matching costume to yours," said Poe, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. 

"I think you'll enjoy yourself," said Finn confidently.

Poe smirked. “They have a Dirty Dungeon, for all your Dungeons and Dragons needs.”

Ben gave him a disbelieving look.

Hux moved toward the door. "I'll tell Rey you plan to attend Finn's party since I can lie the best."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Ben as the others left.

The others just snickered. 

\---------------------

Halloween arrived, and Rey still didn't know what to expect. She had read the website, read all the reviews, and didn't understand how the party was that good.

It was out in the middle of nowhere, owned by an older woman named Maz Kanata. She used to organize parties for her friends, and then the organizers took it in a new direction that she funded. Signs for miles along the forested road pointed the way to Single Spells, and there was an ancient wrought iron gate that suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere. 

The gate and driveway were all decorated with gaudy, bright Halloween decorations of paper cut-outs of witches, zombies, and vampires, as cheesy and cheap as they came. Past the gate was a long line of cars that snaked all the way to a Victorian home with wraparound porch that looked more like a castle with how it loomed above the trees. Between the flying buttresses and fancy, pointed adornments on every surface, the neo-Gothic home put Roman villas to shame with its architecture; if only the decorations were more appropriate. The front of the dark home was decorated with pumpkins, bats, spiders, and other decorations that made it seem like the organizers had bought the dollar store's entire collection of Halloween supplies. Paper lanterns and candle-filled Jack-o-lanterns lined the porch, creating an eerie glow around the home, as though it were floating. 

How was something so cheap and cheesy able to promise finding a good date, and actually deliver based on reviews? She shook her head and ventured past the cars, about to walk up the steps when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rey! Wait up!"

Her heartbeat sped up, and it took everything within Rey not to turn toward Ben at once. When he was close, she allowed herself to admire the man who starred in all of her fantasies. He looked delicious and comfortable in a black sweater, and she was a little relieved that he was there, even if she was confused why.

She waved at him until he was next to her, and then she hugged him as she loved to do. At first, Ben had hated hugging, stiff as a board, but now he slid sure, toned arms around her shoulders and waist, holding her tight against him. 

It was the best place in the world to be in her mind. She'd give  _ anything  _ to hold on a little longer, and by some miracle, he didn't let go super quickly like he usually did. She just sighed and nestled closer to him, loving the expensive cologne he used. The sandalwood was distinct, so familiar, and mixed with him in such a way that she'd know him anywhere blind. 

When they finally pulled apart, she grinned. "Ben, I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Nor I you," he replied, moving a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I changed my mind."

She leaned into the touch, and his eyes grew darker. Once his hand found her hair, it wandered to the three buns she habitually wore, his eyes captured by her hair and his hand.

"You always wear it like this; why not down for tonight? You look stunning that way," he said, playing with the buns.

"You think so?" She was uncertain, wanting to hear him confirm it as more than just a passing comment.

His eyes became warmer as his smile grew. "I know so." 

Heat bloomed in her body, and she clamped her legs together, hating how the low timber of his voice and his words went straight to her core. He made eye contact with her, silently asking her for permission. She nodded, unable to speak and eager to have him play with her hair in the way she liked. With an experienced hand from training together, he gently pulled the hair free of the buns, combing through it with his hands to help spread it out. 

When he was done, he stood back to admire his work. "Now every man will want you."

He loved the color that appeared at his words, how her eyes dilated; he decided he would compliment her more that night. He didn’t often, and now he regretted not doing so since there was so much he liked about her. He had been given an unexpected opportunity, and he didn’t want to waste it.

“Thank you, Ben.” She was quick to turn around after that and head up the stairs to the door. "That's not what I want, though.”

He followed, stepping toward her with an intensity like nothing she had ever seen. His hands were gentle as he grabbed her shoulder to turn her to face him. Somehow, his voice became lower as their faces drew nearer. "I know. You're like me; you're happy with just one. A good one."

Her heart pounded in her chest; they could almost kiss if they wanted. "People keep telling me they know me. Nobody does."

"But I do," he replied, touching her cheek. She nodded silently. "I hoped you would come here, somehow."

"Well, at least if we hate our partners, we can run off into the forest or get lost in the house together," said Rey, ever hopeful. 

His face changed from determined to anxious. Rey thought she also detected a light shade of pink cover his face. He stumbled over his words in the most adorable of ways. "You'd like that? With me?" 

She used her most reassuring voice as she returned the favor and touched his hair. "Sure. We could just leave now together and head somewhere if you'd like. We can just hang out," she suggested, hoping he wanted it.

She was shocked when he said no. He was an introvert, shy on a good day. He hated people. And yet, the moment she suggested she wanted to spend time with him, he always did the opposite. Now he puffed up and became more commanding. 

"Not this time, Rey. We spent all that money to come here; let's try it first. We can signal the other the moment we want to leave. I'll take you anywhere," he promised, pulling her hands together and surrounding them. "To the top of the house or to the Dirty Dungeon if you want that. Or back to your place."

"I'd like that," she replied, leaning in and grasping a bicep. "I'll go anywhere with you."

He let out a shaky breath and closed the distance between them. Just as they were about to kiss, though, the front door opened, letting out what sounded strangely like Christmas music, as well as a way-too-enthusiastic, short guy dressed as an orange and white robot.

"Welcome to Single Spells! You must be our last two missing party members. It's very convenient, I must say. I'm BeeBee, one of your hosts for the evening." He waved and ushered them in. "Please come in. We have your costumes ready. Tonight will be a night you never forget."


	2. Peeping Tomfoolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben peep on one another... and get a little hot and bothered. Enter Threepio, the family cockblocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hotter and more ridiculous up in here! Prepare yourselves for ALL the Labyrinth!
> 
> A huge, huge thanks to ksco for making this chapter amazing!

"Why is there Christmas music?" whispered Ben as they entered the house of debauchery.

Rey gave him a shocked look. "Didn't you read up on this place before coming?”

He glanced around. "No. I know if I did, I wouldn't have come. Why is "Jingle Bell Rock" playing?"

"That's not its name in this house!" cried BeeBee, running past the small corridor of the coat vestibule to the main room. Once there, he swirled around and threw out his arms. "Now it's the best Halloween song ever. Hit me, Dio!"

An even shorter girl dressed as a robot waved from the DJ area and threw a microphone at BeeBee, who caught it with ease. Ben ducked his head out of fear of being hit, and Rey watched with amazement as everyone seemed oblivious to flying objects soaring above their heads as they chatted.

"They're all crazy," muttered Ben, as he paled. "I regret not reading about this."

"We can still leave-"

That was when the heavy, wooden door slammed shut and locked behind them. They turned, and Ben came face-to-face with a beefy, even taller man than himself. The white half-mask contrasted with his darker skin, matching the black shirt with white writing that proclaimed, “I Am The Rogue One”. 

Both guessed him to be security or a sort of bouncer before the man smiled. “Congratulations. You are being forced to spend time with another human being so you can finally get laid. Please do not resist.”

“Are you serious?” Ben asked, crossing his arms.

The man's face changed, frowning and mirroring Ben’s actions. “You entered of your own free will knowing what this place was. Not my problem if you don’t like the rules. Move along now, nothing to see here. You’re inside now.”

Ben grew angrier, not liking the bouncer. “I am-”

The bouncer pointed at Rey, who clung close to Ben, watching anxiously. “Would you like to know the probability of you having sex with that woman beside you tonight?”

Rey blushed, and Ben felt equally upset on Rey’s behalf, suddenly turned on at the thought. His angry look remained, though, unwilling to show any weakness as he glared at the bouncer. 

The unknown man leaned in and whispered. “It’s high.”

Rey took a small step away from Ben, disliking being called out by someone who didn’t even know her. At the risk of making Rey more uncomfortable, Ben decided it was best to play along and turned to face Rey and the party. “Let’s get going, Rey.”

She nodded, taking his outstretched hand. 

The bouncer grinned and went back to his post at the door, waiting for drunk people or those who tried to leave early. As he looked at them, he commented, “It’s very high.” 

BeeBee approached the last newcomers with a grin. “Don’t mind Kaytoo. He’s just trying to mitigate your self-destructive tendencies by forcing you to stay.” He squeezed himself between the couple and put his arms around the shoulders of both. “You’ll thank us later. Now, how about a song? Then we’ll get you two dressed so you can find your partner and let the real fun begin.”

Rey clapped her hands. “I’m so excited to see what kind of costume I’m wearing.”

“I think you’re going to like it, as well as what this young, strapping man is wearing. It’s the last one. I hope this one fits him, though. He’s a bit bigger than expected,” said BeeBee, looking Ben up and down. “No matter. It makes it all the more fun. Dio, music please.”

The opening notes of “Monster Mash” changed suddenly, and BeeBee brought his microphone forward from around Rey’s neck. Neither one was really prepared for the bright purple and orange lights that beamed down upon BeeBee as he stood in front of them again and sang his heart out.

“ _ Single spells, single spells, helps you get laid. _

_ Single spells hang, and single spells bang. _

_ Jumping and humping around the dark floor _

_ And in back for more! _

_ Put a mask on, Monster Mash on _

_ Until you slink away. _

_ Single spell time is the best time _

_ To go riding on whoever's down to lay. _

_ Hurry-up, find a room, have some hot sex. _

_ Couple no matter how. _

_ Dungeon or closet, we've got your hex. _

_ Come to Single Spells now!” _

As BeeBee ended the musical number by sliding forward on his knees with a flourish, Ben and Rey glanced at each other wide-eyed as everyone else cheered.

“What have we gotten ourselves into?” murmured Rey as the host stood up.

“Follow my lead. We’ll figure this out."

Ben didn't trust the sanity of anyone there.

“Let’s get you pumpkins all dressed up!” cried BeeBee cheerfully. “This way!”

Rey finally took a look around and almost lost her breath. The house was large from the outside, and even bigger inside. From the mahogany door covered in  spider webs and chains, a short, low vestibule full of  more webs and spiders hanging from the ceiling opened to the main room where BeeBee and everyone but Kaytoo was. The main room had vaulted ceilings with exposed beams that had all manner of decorations hanging from it. 

In the western corner, Dio with her DJ booth was set up, skeleton parts plastered all over her equipment. The dance floor was adjacent to her as her domain, lights and speakers strategically set up to allow enough light to see others, but still dark enough that anyone who wanted anonymity could make out on the dance floor or in a dark corner away from the speakers. Attached to the wall was a disco ball covered in a paper-thin orange layer with cut-outs for the sparkles to shine through. It was the first Jack-o-lantern disco ball she had ever seen. 

Black and orange streamers criss-crossed across the wide expanse of the room, ending at the hallway that led to the rest of the house. Within the hallway was the large staircase leading to the other three floors above, each area looking progressively darker and creepier above. Beyond the hallway lay a den reminiscent of Victorian times, all dark colors and carpeting encapsulating plush furniture and a blazing fire, perfect for conversation. The hallway split the house in two and had the highest ceilings in the house since the stairwell went all the way up to the fourth floor, where the attic was. 

Rey and Ben followed BeeBee past the den, midway down the hallway to the opposite side of the stairwell, where the robot host opened two doors built into the wall under the stairs. Ben had to resist making a Harry Potter reference, but Rey had no such qualms.

"The cupboard under the stairs does exist," she whispered, grinning at Ben.

"Let's see if it is more pleasant inside than others had it," he replied.

BeeBee grinned at their remarks. “Ours are not so innocent, I'm afraid. These are your dressing areas, where your costumes have already been laid out for you. Come out when you’re done and join the peeping tomfoolery and other shenanigans planned especially for you.”

Rey and Ben exchanged looks again, wondering how much BeeBee actually believed in all that he said. They nodded and entered their respective rooms before BeeBee finally wandered off. 

Inside the room, Ben grunted at barely not hitting the low ceiling. It wasn’t long before he heard Rey emit a disgruntled noise, and he couldn’t help but be surprised that he could hear it so clearly. He did a quick sweep of the room, taking in the dark wood surrounding him, along with the bench that had his costume on it. 

That was when his stomach dropped to the dungeon - or whatever room was lowest - for the costume he had been given was too much of a coincidence. He’d recognize that dark maroon leather coat anywhere, not to mention the ruffled, open white shirt, blond mullet, and tall, black leather boots. It spoke of disaster for him, for  _ Labyrinth  _ was Rey’s favorite movie. 

Naturally, he had seen it several dozen times with her as a result. 

How was he supposed to hook up with a random stranger when all he wanted was to whisper compliments in Rey’s ear while dressed as her favorite fictional character? He rifled through his mind to remember all of the good quotes he could prepare for to Rey, all except one.

Jareth’s proposal was the worst one in existence, if it could be called a proposal. Who really said, “Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave?”

He could do way better than that. His first words to Rey were just as idiotic, but that was years ago, when he talked and acted like an insufferable, moody jerk. He was still moody, but less of a jerk thanks to Rey not putting up with his nonsense. 

Then his eyes caught sight of the tiny, gray pants that had been left for him, dangling from a nail against the wall, and he groaned loudly.

“Ben, you need to duck more! Don’t make me come in there,” cried Rey playfully.

He raised his eyes to heaven and prayed that the pants weren’t as small and tight as they seemed. This was the worst idea ever. “You aren’t seeing what I’m wearing,” he commented in response.

“I love mine,” she replied, and he was again struck by the fact that she seemed so close to him, as though there were no barrier between. 

Surely BeeBee was just joking about the peeping tomfoolery, right?

That was when he saw a difference in the lighting on the wall separating him from Rey. He took one large step toward it and ducked to take a closer look at the weird light at chest height. Sure enough, there was a peephole, and what a vision it presented.

There stood Rey, stripping out of her shirt to reveal a skimpy, lacy strapless bra that hid almost nothing. As it was, the house was cold, and her nipples were already hardened peaks that Ben immediately wanted to stare at and memorize before tasting and worshipping long into the night. The slight hint of color from them made him harden at once, and he only got harder as Rey stepped out of her pants, showing a matching pair of underwear that he wanted to slide down her tanned legs.

She stepped up to a white dress and played with the gauzy fabric a little before excitedly jumping in place. Just as she was about to pick it up to put it on, an idea passed through her mind, and Ben recognized that evil grin anywhere. That was when his hard-on went from half-mast to fully erect as she gently put down the dress and took off her bra. He had to clasp his hands together at first, but as his pants got uncomfortable, he found himself trying to take off the edge as he shamelessly stared at her perky breasts and admired them. They deserved to be given every bit of devotion he had. He could make those rosy peaks nice and warm.

Somehow, the view got better. Rey recklessly dropped her panties to the floor, and Ben’s knees buckled to see the sight before him, her completely bare before him. She was grinning from ear to ear, so sure of herself and enjoying it, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to break down the wall and kneel before her, he would never leave the small room if he could have her. 

She gyrated her hips to the music outside, and it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. She was so into it, giving him the best show he could have ever wanted. Now, he really couldn’t wait to get rid of his assigned partner and find Rey. Somehow he had to sweep her off her feet and convince her that he saw her as more than a friend. He watched her put on the white dress, the sleek, shiny fabric gliding across her tanned skin and making her glow more than ever. When he saw the headdress of intricate silver and leaves for her hair, he was pleased that he had taken down her hair. She reminded him of someone familiar, and he couldn’t place who. He grunted at not being able to recall, alerting Rey to his presence.

Jumping back, he turned around and headed for the tight pants, determined to put them on and see how much his erection would show that night. As he got into position, Rey followed the noise, now curious where it had come from. When she saw the slight light coming from the wall, she investigated and found an equally wonderful vision.

Ben Solo was the most attractive man alive, at least in her mind. She had seen him half-naked numerous times when training together, and she watched eagerly as Ben stripped off his shirt, showing broad shoulders, thick, corded arms, and a physique that made her thirsty and dry mouthed. She watched the muscles on his back side ripple only to squeeze her legs together when he pulled down his pants, revealing black briefs. 

She had always wondered what he wore. Of course they were black. 

She stared shamelessly at his butt and thighs, enjoying every second he bent over to remove the pants properly. Then, he stopped for a moment, considering something. She held her breath, and she was rewarded for staying when he pulled down his briefs. His firm butt cheeks gave her such a strong urge to reach out and grab, just to get a feel for them, to see if they really were as solid as she thought they were. 

He groaned, and she didn’t understand why until he turned ninety degrees, facing away from the bench toward something gray hanging from the wall. She couldn’t tell what the costume was from so far away in the low light, but she was sure that it was two sizes too small for him, which was just as well in her mind. She could admire his body better that way.

And admire she did. She had tried not to look down, but the temptation was too much. She  _ had  _ to know if her dreams overly exaggerated his size, and she was pleasantly surprised to discover that they didn’t even come  _ close _ to the real thing. His cock was erect and  _ huge _ , and she wondered how it would fit inside her. She almost wished her dress wasn’t so big, as she really wanted to touch herself, just to ease the heat and wetness that was starting to build within her core. She wanted to reach out and touch him  _ so badly... _

Her hands slid down the sides of her waist in frustration, only to find what seemed like pockets on either side. Sure enough, one of them was a pocket, but it also had a sizable hole in it, which annoyed her. The other hole was not a pocket at all, just a hole in the seam, no doubt because the dress was a cheap knockoff. Nonetheless, it gave her easy access to herself on either side, and she reached between her legs, sighing in relief and whispering his name reverently as he pulled up the gray tights he was going to wear.

His head turned at the sound, and she squeaked and rushed away, pretending to adjust her hair. Ben was almost to the wall when a new voice came rushing toward them.

“Oh dear, oh my! I feel terrible!” 

Someone knocked on Ben’s door, distracting him as he turned around and made sure that his pants - if they could be called that - were on fully. Opening the door, he growled, “What?”

“I’m sorry, Master Ben. I’m Threepio, your bartender for the evening. I was just told by BeeBee that you were missing part of your costume, this codpiece for your pants -” The bald man in red and gold glanced down and saw the massive erection before coughing. “On second thought, it seems you don’t need this. You’re  _ quite  _ well-endowed without it. Must be nice to have some good family genes down there. Sir, the possibility of you getting laid tonight have increased dramatically from three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one-”

“Never tell me the odds,” said Ben with a cocky grin, starting to close the door on the intruder.

The bartender nodded and bowed, worried that he had angered the guest. “To a guaranteed lay. I’ll stop disturbing you now. Good bye!”

“About time,” Ben muttered as he shut the door. Next to him, he heard Rey open her door, and he rushed through putting on the rest of his outfit. The shirt and jacket were much too small for him, but by some miracle, the boots fit. The only problem with the ruffled shirt was that there weren’t nearly as many ruffles as he wanted, as there was a large vee down the center that left at least half of his chest open. Great for attracting Rey, but the odds of him getting her as his partner were small. At least there was a crystal ball in his pocket that he could use as a prop. Groaning, he put on the wig and stared at the erection that had died down slightly after the interruption from Threepio. How was he supposed to walk around with everything hanging out like that? Should he put on the briefs just in case?

If the odds of him being with Rey were small, then it wouldn’t matter who he was with. He could do this. Or so he told himself as he resigned himself to wearing a costume that made him more nervous than anything else he had ever worn. All he wanted was to impress Rey, and he was afraid he’d scare her off. He threw open the door, hoping to catch Rey since he hadn’t heard her start walking away.

“Rey?”

“I’m here, Ben! Wait until you see my costume! I’m so excited!”

“You haven’t seen mine yet,” he said, sure that this would shock her more.

“This is a dream come true for me, Ben! When I saw it, I rushed to put it on. I got a feeling that tonight is going to be-”

“A good night?” he asked as he showed himself.

In that moment, Ben saw the peach in her right hand, and he finally understood who Rey was. She was supposed to be Sarah, his partner for the evening. Somehow, he had been randomly paired with her. She was breathtaking and radiant, and he wanted to steal her away from all the other guests to his castle and have his wicked way with her.

  
Well, there went all hope of the erection dying down through the night. Internally, he cursed up a storm and complained about his family, that his father smelled of elderberries and about fraggin’ aardvarks. He had so many regrets about not wearing briefs, but they were swallowed up in a moment by the look of awe and joy that spread across Rey’s features.

“A magical night,” said Rey slowly, giving him a thorough look-over before stepping closer, practically bouncing with excitement. “You’re him, aren’t you? You’re the Goblin King.” She sighed dreamily. “You’re Jareth.”

“Yes,” he replied, bending over her hand and kissing it, eager to touch her as soon as possible. Everything was worth it to make her that happy. He might actually have sex that night after all, based on how she stared at his pants. He grew excited, and he tried not to think about what was happening below as he imagined pushing Rey back into the dressing room and taking her then. “I’m yours. Your Jareth. Forget about the other men tonight. Look, Rey, I’ve brought you a gift.”

He hadn’t thought it was possible to make her even happier, but apparently, it was. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly as he tried to remove his crystal ball.

“Ben, thank you for watching  _ Labyrinth  _ and doing this for me. You have  _ no  _ idea how much I appreciate it.”

“I, that is, I want-”

He enjoyed the contact too much, and he was glad in that moment that Rey had on a thick dress below. It seemed she was still cold as her hardened nipples pressed against his bare chest, and his cock jumped, eager to greet her. He squirmed and shifted against her, trying to move his hips back, and he achieved it. However, it also meant that her breasts rubbed against him a little more, the friction feeling incredible to both.

“Ben,” she gasped, her voice breathless and edged with something urgent.

His voice mirrored hers. "Rey?"

He sincerely hoped that she didn't feel anything, but he didn't know the truth about Rey's dress: there was nothing under it besides a slip that came with the dress. Rey felt him, and she was equal parts turned on and annoyed that he maneuvered away from her. She decided they would be dancing close to one another later since he knew how to waltz. She had forced him to show her after their first time watching the movie.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, gazing upinto his eyes.

Lust flooded their eyes, and both were momentarily at a loss of what to say. Ben knew what he  _ wanted  _ to do; being brave enough to do it was another thing altogether. 

Luckily - or unluckily - for him, the cockblocking Threepio decided then was a good time to interrupt again.

“Where have you two gotten to? We were worried the dressing rooms had eaten you." He stopped to take them in, brightening at remembering the movie they came from. "You both look quite well. I've seen that movie before. There's a line and a song that I think I recall, if I may."

Ben sighed, knowing which one it was and preparing himself to sing after. The words remained choked in his throat. 

"You remind me of the bulge."

Rey wheezed when she heard Threepio butcher the song. She couldn't help but play along, trying hard not to glance at Ben's too-tight pants. 

"What bulge?"

Threepio grinned, getting into it. "The bulge with the power."

Ben wasn't sure how much longer he could hold a straight face. 

Rey wasn't even trying. "What power?"

"The power of voodoo," said Threepio, waving his fingers as though lightning were shooting from them.

"Who do?" she responded, elbowing Ben to join in.

"You do."

"I do, Rey," Ben said at the same time, realizing his mistake when her mouth dropped.

As she blushed, Threepio seemed nonplussed and unsurprised by the revelation. "Well, of course you are. You're paired together. Goodness, look at the time. Let’s go already.” Threepio muttered under his breath as he led them to the main room, “Idiots, the lot of them. How is it not obvious to them yet?”

“My queen?” asked Ben, holding out an arm. 

Rey brightened and took his arm, not caring about anything else that evening. She had all that she needed next to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Meet the Droids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host introductions are made, and everyone plays a game. Thigh grab, anyone?

Ben and Rey were the last couple to join the rest of the party that was chatting animatedly. When BeeBee saw them, he brought up his microphone, rolling up to the stage where Dio was situated.

“A spooky-good evening to you, my pumpkins! Are you ready to become jack-o-lanterns?”

Ben groaned, and Rey whacked his arm lightly. “Jareth, you’re supposed to facepalm.”

“Of course, Precious,” he replied, covering his face and groaning more. “I’m not ready for these terrible puns.”

“Says the man who loves making jokes about how poorly the Goblin King has aged in the Hobbit,” snarked Rey, making Ben glare at her. 

“That was different.”

She raised an eyebrow. "You can't Rey-sist making puns anymore than I can."

He inclined his head toward Rey, admitting defeat, but not before leaning in and giving her a light pinch on her arm, as he occasionally did during movies. "You're right. I cannot Rey-sist you or puns."

“Now, before we get started with all the events, I want to set a few ground rules and introduce the staff that you’ll be seeing tonight. All of you should have already met our bouncer, Kaytoo. He doesn’t bite … unless you want him to. He will only get involved if there’s a disturbance or you harm one of our guests. I’m BeeBee, your MC and the person in charge of Bones Get Boned, our version of Seven Minutes in Heaven. You’re going to love our onesies.”

Ben turned a troubled look to Rey, who was reflecting his face, silently asking what they had gotten involved in. “They never mentioned the activities,” said Rey, shaking her head. “How am I going to fit in a closet in this?”

Ben spoke without thinking. “I’ll pull up your dress as needed.” He blushed as Rey raised her eyebrows, and thankfully BeeBee continued after that, blissfully unaware of their side conversations.

“Dio over her is in charge of our dance floor. While dancing for at least thirty minutes, you must play Tricks or Treats, our version of Truth or Dare, at least three times. Dio has all the trick and treat cards to pass out, and she’ll be counting how many you take. Don’t disappoint her.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” commented Rey.

“To my left is Threepio, who is in charge of The Thirst Order, our bar. He wants nothing more than to see you all find satisfaction, but he also asks that you do it properly.”

“As my friends keep saying, ‘Consent is sexy!’” cried Threepio, raising a glass.

“He’s not afraid of cutting anyone off who is the least bit disorderly,” added BeeBee, grinning.

“Remember, I know how to make over six million drinks. I can make yours non-alcoholic and make it taste as though it had alcohol in it,” warned Threepio with a stink eye to all.

Ben laughed.

“At the stairwell is my good, wise friend, Artoo. He’s in charge of Spooky Single Skeletons, our little haunted house located throughout the second floor. He has the best sense of direction and is most likely to get you out of there… alive,” said BeeBee with a dramatic flair.

Ben rolled his eyes, and Rey felt similarly. Both thought haunted houses were boring.

“Finally, at the edge of the edge of the hallway is Elthree. She's in charge of Mingle Spells, the event that takes place in our Dirty Dungeon, where you'll embrace your kinky sides together,” said BeeBee, pointing to a tall, willowy woman in black leather. She gave a thumbs up to all.

“It’s time to test your boundaries, pumpkins, and I’m your domme to do it,” she said, grinning evilly.

Ben and Rey exchanged horrified glances. Rey squeezed his hand. “Let’s decide what we want to do before we go down there. They never mentioned what  _ exactly  _ went on in that dungeon.”

“As you wish,” said Ben, earning a glare from Rey. 

“Right decade, wrong movie.”

“Jareth would’ve said that,” defended Ben.

Rey shook her head but smiled all the same.

BeeBee smiled, oblivious to all. “Now that you know us, here’s our rules. Rule one: you’re locked in until three in the morning. After that, Kaytoo will let you out. Rule two: you can’t leave until you’ve done all four events. Rule three: have fun and lots of sex! All the food is buffet style in the kitchen, where the stairs to the dungeon are.”

“I hope you find all the dark corners!” cried Dio, waving excitedly.

Ben tucked his arm around Rey as they took stock of their choices, trying to decide where to go first. When both had an answer, they nodded.

On the count of three, both spoke at the same time. “Haunted house.”

“I’m glad we agree on that,” said Ben afterward. “Let’s go.”

“Before we cut you loose, we realize that some of you may not end up with the person you started with due to being too different. Because of that, we have a fun little game to start things out called Humping. Some of you may have heard it be called Clumping. It’s the same thing, but we have the better name,” said Dio, taking the microphone from BeeBee. “When I call out a number, you must get into groups of that number with other random people. Anyone not in a group is out. Make sure you introduce yourselves while stuck together! You never know who you’ll be sleeping with at the end of the night.”

“No,” said Ben, turning to Rey’s inquisitive face. “I don’t do these kinds of games.”

“It’ll be fun! Please?” she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Ben groaned and gave in, ready to let her take control. If it meant he could have her, then he would cede all control he had. She was worth every bit of embarrassment.

“Thank you,” she said, leaning in and placing a hand over his bare chest before kissing his cheek.

Ben blushed and bit back a moan. All the introductions had helped to calm him down, but one kiss from her had him standing at attention once more, ready to hump her at a moment’s notice.

“I wanna hump with him. He can impale me anytime,” said a female guest dressed as Big Bird as she gestured toward Ben. 

Her partner, who was dressed as Oscar the Grouch, also eyed Ben afterward and said, “It’s a codpiece. He probably has potpourri stuffed in there like Bowie did.”

“Or socks,” said the woman, grinning and waving.

Ben wanted the floor to swallow him whole. He glanced at Rey, but she seemed oblivious to conversation.

“Five!”

Rey and Ben clutched onto one another with all their might, their fronts plastered together by necessity. Soon they were joined by the Sesame Street characters, who hung on to their arms for dear life. A female purple teletubby soon joined them, and they survived the first round. After making the necessary introductions, Dio called out the next number. 

“Three!”

Little by little, the crowd playing the game thinned out. Ben and Rey lasted a long time, more often together. It was an exhilarating if frustrating experience for Ben, as everyone was bumping into him. Many women “accidentally” bumped into his crotch, and Rey playfully had to shove several women off of him. Her getting possessive of him was perhaps the main highlight of the game, besides having her pressed up against him multiple times, his hands holding her hips protectively. She was soft, warm, and inviting, and he had to resist grounding against her every time. 

It wasn’t until the end that his carefully-held control finally finally disappeared. There were three left: him, Rey, and a male ballerina. All three were forced to separate some distance apart, Rey in the middle. The ballerina eyed him, but Ben barely noticed him. He had eyes for Rey only, and he was going to get to her first.

“Two!”

“She’s mine!” cried the ballerina, dashing for Rey.

The man in pink ran straight into the brick wall of Ben’s back after he spun to hold Rey closely. Ben looked back and gave him a smug look.

“You’re too slow, goody two shoes. She’s mine alone.”

“I’ll fight you for her,” said the man with a tutu, reaching for Rey.

Ben and Rey had hugged many times before, but never as tightly as they did then. The competitor was big and had some muscle on him, but Rey jumped up, swinging her legs around Ben’s midsection and attaching herself to him as tightly as she could. Ben was more turned on than he cared to admit, and as his hands slid to rest around her rear, he humped her, making her gasp. 

“Rey, we need to get rid of him,” he said on a strangled breath.

“Ben, slide your hands lower and bend over when I tell you,” she commanded in a businesslike manner.

He nodded, seeing the calculating glint in her eyes. His cock jumped at seeing her confidence, ready for her then and there. “I love it when you play dirty.”

“I love that you trust me so much,” she said, seeing how the ballerina charged toward them. “Now, Ben!”

Ben’s hands moved into place, and he tried not to think about the wet spot he felt as his long fingertips rested firmly against her. It wasn’t until later that he would realize that he was touching her core. Rey knew it, and she wanted his fingers to dig in and find their home inside her. He dug in willingly, and she managed to position her hips against him for maximum friction against his growing erection. At the last second, she grabbed his thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze that only served to make him harder.

“Until the world falls down,” he groaned, bending over as Rey kicked out her right leg, sending her foot into the man’s groin. He yelped and fell to the ground, and both turned to the other.

“That was amazing!”

“You’re incredible,” he said in awe.

He leaned in and was about to kiss her when BeeBee strolled onto the floor, grinning from ear to ear.

“Now that’s a power couple! Let’s give a hand to our winners! For winning this contest, you get a golden skeleton key. Congrats,” said BeeBee, touching Ben’s shoulder. In a quieter voice, he said to Ben, “You can let go of her now.”

Ben turned red and saw where his hands were. “Right.” He gingerly put down Rey, and she shot BeeBee a dirty look when he turned around. 

“Now that our little game is over, you’re all free! Go forth and copulate,” proclaimed BeeBee, spreading out his hands. 

Ben and Rey raced for the stairs, determined to be the first to enter the haunted level of the house. It was time to find out if the party lived up to its reputation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The good bits are coming up next!


	4. A Screaming Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get lost in a haunted house. Let the smutty make out sessions commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to ksco for all her wonderful beta help! She's done wonders to make this fic so much better! I hope you enjoy it!

When Ben and Rey made it upstairs, Artoo was already there, a short sentinel of blue and white. 

“Stop! Who would enter the haunted maze must answer me these questions three, e’re the other side they see.”

“Ask us the questions, maze keeper,” said Rey, lifting her chin defiantly. “We’re not afraid.” 

“Is it  really  a maze, though?” asked Ben, “or did you mean to say labyrinth? There’s a very distinct difference between the two. You see, a maze has many directions you can take, while a labyrinth-”

“Has only one way in and out,” finished Rey, looking at Ben proudly and high-fiving him.

“Nerds,” muttered Artoo a little too loudly before turning to Ben and adding, “Yes, it’s a maze. There’s more than one way out, though this way is the easiest. First question: what is this lady’s favorite color?”

“Blue,” said Ben without hesitation.

Artoo nodded and turned to Rey. “Is this man likely to scream like a little girl and cling to you in there when things jump out at you, and would you like it if he did?”

Rey grinned. “No, he’s much more likely to punch them and protect me.” She tossed a saucy glance at Ben. “However, if he did so, I wouldn’t mind.”

One of Ben’s eyebrows rose, and Rey shrugged. Artoo turned slightly, so that he was between the two of them, not looking at one specifically. “Last question, and you must be honest: have you ever thought about having sex with the person beside you before just now?”

Neither one knew who the question was addressed at, so they assumed it was themselves.

As one, they blurted out, “Yes.”

And promptly blushed and stared at one another.

“Right! Off you go, then. Your golden skeleton key will open mysterious passages in here,” said Artoo. As they walked away, he muttered, “Idiots.”

“Hey, watch the language! This is a fun sex party-ish event,” said Ben, regretting saying anything.

Artoo amended himself. “Dorks. Fools in love, the both of you.”

The hallway in front of them was short, leading to five different doorways, each with a different color on the door.

“Let’s go, Ben,” said Rey, yanking him into the first room she could find before Ben went back to pummel Artoo.

As the door closed, Artoo brought out an ancient, black walkie-talkie. "2 to all, the owls have entered the fun house. Be on the lookout."

When Rey closed the door, she was unprepared for Ben crowding her. She jumped, and his arms reached around her at once, restly comfortably at her waist. “What is it, Rey? What did you see? Is there something behind me?”

“No. You’re just very close to me right now,” she replied, looking down and trying not to notice the bulge in his pants. “Aren’t you hot in that jacket?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then take it off. We can use it to muffle anyone who tries to approach us while we talk,” she said, resting her hands on his shoulders and meeting his eyes. “Need a hand?”

He gulped. “Yes.”

With eyes locked on hers, Ben stepped closer still and pulled his arms away from her, hanging limply at his sides. Rey took her time to run her hands along the top edge of the jacket, cold fingertips tracing the edge of his neck, making him shiver before she slid open palms down the length of his chest, to the bottom hem of his jacket. 

“Ben?”

“What?” he asked, the sound deep and primal, making goosebumps appear along her skin.

“Why were you standing so close to me a moment ago?”

“I-” he tried to speak, but it was too hard when her hands crawled back up his chest, pushing back the jacket and savoring the feel of his muscles under her greedy hands. “I wanted-”

“Yes?” she asked, taking off the jacket and putting it around her shoulders. 

Without her touching him, he was able to think clearly and remember their conversation with Artoo. “Is it true what you said back there? About wanting to have sex with me, even though we’re friends?”

“Yes. Many times before tonight, in fact,” she said. “I didn’t act on it, though, because I thought you weren’t interested.”

His nose scrunched up in disgust. “Far from it. How could I not be? You’re the most beautiful woman I know.”

“Really?” she asked, taking a step closer to him and placing her hands at his sides, pulling him against her. “For how long?”

He saw and felt the change within her immediately, the praise working its magic once more as her whole body softened against him, all except her nipples, Those pressed needily against him, and he wanted to take them in hand and feel them without a barrier.

“Months,” he admitted, cupping her face. “Ever since you stood up for Finn to me that second time, I’ve admired you and wanted you as a friend. I’ve… never had a friend like that before. Later it turned to more."

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but his feelings went beyond having sex with her. There was so much more he wanted. Sex. Love. Marriage. Children. All of it with her. It was  way  too soon to talk like that, but he knew what he wanted. Now, there was some glimmer of hope it could happen. 

Her face grew tender. “You deserve such a friend and more. You’re a good man, Ben. I’m your friend now, right?”

He nodded, not liking her words. “Yes. My best friend. That’s what I’m afraid of. We’re-”

“Hang on,” she interrupted, yanking off the jacket and flicking it at a poorly hidden figuring trying to sneak up on them. “They were trying to interrupt us.”

“What do you have in that thing? Bricks?” yelled the angry employee.

“Come to think of it, it was rather heavy,” mused Rey, making Ben chuckle.

“My crystal ball was in there.”

“You do realize you’re supposed to walk through the haunted house, not stop and talk like two people in a horror movie who want to die, right?” asked the worker, rubbing the spot where the jacket hit him.

“Do we  look  like two people who are stupid enough to die?” asked Ben, turning and towering over the worker.

“Nope, sure don’t. But other guests will be coming in here soon, interrupting the love fest. Try to find one of the locked rooms if you really want to talk and bone,” suggested the worker, shrugging and walking off. “Otherwise, more of us will come and try to get you to go.”

Rey slid her arm around Ben’s and went in the direction the worker had come from. “C’mon, Ben, let’s see where the other doors lead. I feel like putting our swordplay lessons to good use.”

The couple discovered two doors at the opposite end of the room, and Rey turned to her partner. “Which way do you want to go?”

“Up or down?” He asked, making her laugh.

“Right it is.”

Ben followed where she went, too far gone to consider suggesting that they check if either door was locked. They didn’t go far before something dropped onto them from above, and they found a tripwire that set off a ghost. Bored with the amateur attempts to scare them, they found the two doors and decided that was a good time to continue their earlier conversation. 

“Ben, what’s wrong with me being your friend?”

“Because I’m afraid that if we start dating, we’ll lose the friendship,” he admitted. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You think you can get rid of me that easily?” She asked, scoffing. “You’re stuck with me now. You know all my dirty secrets.”

“Not all of them,” he corrected, a hand resting at her collarbone. “I didn’t know you liked to walk around without underwear on.”

“So you peeked as well?” She asked, bringing his hand down to her breasts, completely engulfing one.

Her head tipped back as her eyes closed in pleasure, and Ben watched the scene unfold, ready to delve into that response and provoke more. His hand closed around the bud, fingers exploring her.

“Yes,” he murmured, stroking her. She mewled in response, and he switched to the other breast, wanting to know that one as well. “What did you see of me?”

“You-ah-are going commando like me,” she gasped as he thumbed and circled her nipples. “You’re huge.”

“That was right after I watched you,” he admitted. “I wanted to break down the door the moment you removed your underwear. Are you sure you want this?”

“This?” she prompted, eyes opening momentarily. 

“Me. Dating me. I’m not a one-night-stand type of guy,” he said, stopping his fondling, much to her displeasure.

“Nor am I. I’m just still in shock that you’re interested in me. You never initiate any touch with me,” she said, almost whining.

“When every touch makes you have an awkward boner and want more than you think you should, you wouldn’t initiate it, either,” he said, shrugging. “When did your feelings change toward me?”

‘I-”

She stopped when she heard Artoo greet a new couple with a “‘Allo Pumpkins” and start to ask questions of the new couple. When the couple got dangerously close to one of their doors, Artoo said, “Don’t go that way.  Never  go that way.”

“Oh. Thanks!” The couple headed in the opposite direction, much to Rey and Ben’s relief.

“Shall we get going?” asked Ben.

“Yes. To the left this time.”

The two opened the door, only to have a clown jump out at them. Rey held out Ben’s jacket in front of her until the clown backed away.

“You two really are no fun. You sure like to talk a lot.”

“Have you been waiting for us?” asked Ben, not pleased.

“Sure.”

“Ben, let’s go find a locked door and escape these people,” whispered Rey, leading him toward another door to the left and away from a situation where Ben punched someone for invading his privacy.

“It helps if you, try both doors,” said the clown, leaving through the door they had just exited.

Rey gave the clown a death glare as Ben tried both doors. “They’re both open.”

They stopped talking to walk through three more rooms, all of them containing open doors. They found several more employees, all who tried and failed to scare them. The fourth room finally yielded what they sought: a locked door. The skeleton key worked, and they locked the door behind them.

“Where do you think we are?” asked Rey, the room pitch dark other than a window at one end.

He moved to the window, glancing out and seeing nothing but forests for miles. “Back of the house.”

“Oh good. Maybe we’re close to the kitchen if we can find a way down from here,” said Rey, looking around. 

Ben shook his head, not surprised that Rey was thinking with her stomach. If she was hungry, then he would make sure they found real food soon. “I’ve got a chocolate bar on me.”

She perked up and eagerly moved closer to him. “Really? Want to share?”

“Sure.” He unwrapped the bar and handed her half. After she inhaled her part, he asked, “When did you stop thinking of me as a monster?”

“About three months after I stood up to you, when you responded well for once,” she said, staring at the floor. “Within a few weeks of that, I saw you as a friend.”

“That’s why you didn’t mind being in the class with me,” he said, finally putting it together.

“I learned so much about you during that class. I loved every second of it. Before I knew it, I started developing feelings for you, and then you turned on Snoke. I know I tried to kiss you that night-”

“I thought you were just grateful, not interested, “ he said, regretting his past actions. “I was so far gone for you at that point that I didn’t want just gratitude.”

“Let me prove it’s not that,” whispered Rey, pulling him down to her level and pulling off his wig. 

His voice shook as she ran her hands through his real hair. “Rey?”

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve  longed  to do this?” she asked. “To kiss you? To play with your hair?”

“Almost as long as I’ve wanted to kiss you,” he guessed, closing the distance.

Lips pressed, and worlds were turned upside down. The light brush of lips quickly turned into something feral, needy, and completely different. Fingers tangled in one another’s hair until Ben’s hands slid down her back, resting at her hips. She pulled away, needing more. 

“Ben-”

“Tell me what you want, Rey,” he urged breathlessly, unable to stop kissing her. Her forehead, cheeks, neck, and collarbone were given ample attention, and she moaned into the night. “Let me give it to you.”

“Touch me, Ben. Anywhere. I just want to feel you,” she begged, hips grinding against his.

“Anything for you,” he said, picking her up and pressing her against the wall before pressing his fully erect cock against her core. She keened, and he kissed her ears. “I want to taste you.”

She pulled down her dress, revealing the breasts that he had seen earlier. “Taste me, Ben. Make me yours.”

“I would be your slave for this,” he said, stealing one more kiss. “I would move the stars for you.” He ducked his head to lightly suck on one breast, and she cried out in pleasure.

“Please.”

He gently bit the other, and new wetness gathered between Rey’s legs, her body arching into his. Her stomach tightened, and new urgency filled her as she started to reach her peak. She kept pressing harder and faster, until his own thrusts weren’t enough friction for her. One of her hands reached down his pants, taking him in hand, while the other found the smaller hole in her dress and ripped it to enlarge it. Ben’s attention flew to her hands when she palmed him. When he noticed her other hand’s direction, he touched her wrist.

Grunting from the pressure, his hand followed her wrist inside her dress. “Where’s your other hand?” 

“Touching myself,” she hissed. “I’m so wet.”

He hurried too much and accidentally grabbed her leg, making her wince.

“If you touch my clit with that much force, I’ll cut off blood circulation to your arm,” she warned. “You’re going to leave a bruise there as it is.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, starting to pull away until she stopped him, grabbing his hand.

“If you think that you can stop now after getting me this worked up, you’re wrong. Gently, please. Later, when you’re deep inside me, you can split me in half with that beast between your legs.” She guided his hand to her clit, and he circled it before giving it a light pinch. “Yes. Ben, just like that.”

“You feel incredible,” he praised, noting that she grew wetter at his touch. “What about hickeys?” 

“Please.”

He left her nipples with a slight tug to leave love bites at her pulse point. He pulled back to admire his handiwork, and was surprised to see Rey attempting to look down, seemingly pleased.

“You really want me, don’t you?” he asked in awe, everything finally becoming real.

“Yes,” she groaned, grabbing his tip. “I want you buried so far inside me that I can’t tell where you end and I begin.”

“I want to strip you bare and spread those lips of yours here,” he said, punctuating his words by sliding his fingers along her seam before diving in with one finger. “I want to be covered in your juices and make you scream my name for hours.”

“Keep going,” she urged, bucking on his finger. “I’m so close.”

“Can you come on my hand so that I can taste you?” he asked, voice dripping with lust.

“Yes,” she panted, crying out as he pumped inside her faster. “Ben, I-”

“Can you handle another finger?” He said, biting down on a nipple. 

Her voice was weak and shaky. “Yes.”

He added a second, swallowing her moans by kissing her. When her free hand pulled down his pants, his cock sprang free, and he let out a strangled moan as her hands encircled him, running greedily along his length.

“Rey, if you’re not careful, I’m going to cum on your dress,” he said shakily, his free hand cupping her bottom to support her. “I’m not going to last much longer with how you grip me.”

She guided his cock with trembling hands to the other opening on the side of her dress. “I want you here.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. He pressed a third finger inside her and bit her nipple, and he felt her walls close around him.

“Come for me, Rey,” Ben growled.

“Ben!”

She came on his hand, her screams heard by all on the floor. Ben had never been so pleased, and when the tip of his cock brushed against her slick covered leg and her legs clasped around him, it sent him off the edge. 

“Rey!” 

His cum covered the insides of her legs, and she sighed in relief.

“Rey, I’m so sorry-”

“Shh, don’t worry. I’ll wear it proudly,” she replied, touching his lips with the same hand that had been touching her core earlier. “Let’s just let it happen. We have all night.”

He sucked the finger into his mouth and moaned so throatily that it should have been illegal, based on how it made Rey’s body jump into hyperdrive once more. “Rey, I want to taste you again.”

“Take all you want,” she said, awed by the naked desire in his voice and face. She leaned against the wall, happy to give him what he needed, slowly loosening the grip on his softening cock.

He swirled his fingers to mix their spend together, gathering as he could before trying to escape the confines of her dress. His mistake was in trying to remove his half-mast cock and his fingers at the same time, resulting in tearing even bigger holes in the dress. 

Neither cared. 

Rey’s hand slid along his length one more time, removing some of the remaining cum on him before curiously tasting it. At the same time, Ben brought his fingers to his mouth, relishing her unique taste.

“What do you think, Rey?” he asked, noting the curious look to her face.

“I think I could get used to this,” she said, meeting his eyes. “At some point, I’ll take more than this.”

“Later tonight,” he said with hungry eyes, slowly lowering her as his strength waned. Rey continued to watch him with interest.

He started to tuck himself away, but Rey stopped him. “Let me, Ben?”

He nodded, not prepared for when she knelt down and licked him clean, pausing at his head. 

“You like this, Ben?”

“More than you can ever imagine,” he said, stiffening in response. 

She grinned and took his tip inside her mouth. “Did you ever dream about me doing this?”

“Yes-ah-more than once,” he grunted as she took him in further. “Rey, you’re the sexist, most beautiful woman I know. Please stop. We still have to survive three more events and escape this floor.”

“I’m okay doing it here,” she said, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. She stopped her movements. 

“I’m not,” he grumbled.

She smirked and tucked him away. “Shall we find our way out? I think there’s another door.”

He lovingly caressed her breasts one more time before helping her back into her dress. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Why yes, there are Monty Python references....


	5. So Many Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben play a little 7 minutes in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to JaliyahJade for inspiration for this section!

The search for the other door went quickly. It led to a stairwell with low head clearance, much to Ben’s displeasure. They ventured downstairs at a leisurely pace until Rey smelled food.

“Ben, they have bacon.”

“Lead the way, Rey. I trust your nose,” he said.

“Come on feet,” she muttered to herself. “I worked up an appetite.”

He leaned in to kiss her ear. “Just wait until later. I’m going to make you hoarse when I make you come four more times tonight.”

“I’d like that,” she said, leaning her head backward as she pressed her legs together in excitement.

He kissed her then, one hand sliding down her dress to free her breast. As he squeezed it, he kissed a trail of fire down her chin and neck, his other hand steadying her as he kissed her nipple. She sighed and reveled in the way he couldn’t keep his hands off her. No longer did he ignore her or seem indifferent. He desired her, and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

“Rey, you have the most perfect breasts,” he breathed before kissing them again. “I could feast on them all night. I’m going to touch them every time I can get away with it.”

“Mmm, so many promises. I don’t know how you’ll- Ben!” she cried, his hand grasping her clothed nipple as his mouth devoured her other breast, taking in as much as he could fit.

He let go of her after a moment, and both were shaky. Rey’s body was thrumming with arousal, every inch of her ready for more.

“Food?” she asked weakly.

“Yes. I’m hungry for more,” he said, a hand going to her side and finding the hole in the dress. “This is very conveniently located.”

“It's a cheap dress with holes in the seams, unless they were meant to be pockets,” said Rey, resisting the need to place him where she most wanted him most.

“Perfect access for me,” he said, kissing her neck and pressing a finger between her legs. “You’re wet already. Do you want my fingers right here, where anyone could open the door and see us?”

Her heartbeat sped up as adrenaline kicked in. The fear of being caught made her forget about food and want only the added thrill that Ben brought. “Yes. Right here, Ben.”

He adjusted the position of his hand so he was right over her mound, sliding in two fingers immediately. She hissed and took him in as far as she could, and it wasn’t long before he set a breakneck pace, thrusting into her repeatedly as she begged him to go faster. 

“I’m going to make you come right here, Rey, and when I’m done, I’m going to crawl under your dress and lick you clean like you did to me earlier,” he promised, adding another finger. “I’m going to suck that clit and lick every inch of your slit until you scream my name.”

“Ben!” she cried loudly, her voice rising as her body coiled once more, ready to release.

“Do you like having my cum dripping down your legs, marking you? ” he asked, adding another finger as she moaned his name even louder.

“Yes, Ben, yes!”

“Do you want more?” He took hold of his cock and began pumping it through his spandex pants, already halfway there.

“Please. I’m so close-”

“Do we have rats in this kitchen?” Asked Threepio, throwing open the doorway to the stairwell, making both Ben and Rey scream in frustration. “Good heavens! People.” Turning, he called out to the others present, “There is no need to panic. It’s just two people making out in the stairwell.”

“He says it like that’s a common thing here,” muttered Rey as Ben reluctantly pulled his hands free.

“It probably is,” said Ben, now annoyed. “He has the  _ worst  _ timing ever.”

“I think I screamed too loud earlier,” said Rey before grinning smugly. “Though what you were doing was pretty amazing.”

“We’ll find another opportunity to finish this later,” he said as they exited the stairwell and were greeted by many knowing looks. “I think he did the best job of scaring us.”

Rey slid her arm around Ben’s waist, proud to have him and flaunt it in front of the rest of the women that looked on with jealousy. Ben mirrored her actions, nosing her hair to leave a kiss on the tip of her ear. They made their way silently to three tables of food set out buffet-style. Since no one approached them, they proceeded out of the white-tiled room full of modern appliances and purple and black bats to enter the hallway.

Stopping at the doorway, Ben pointed out, “I think the dungeon’s entrance is over there.”

“Good to know. Let’s grab a drink, sit in the den, and finish this food,” suggested Rey, leaning into Ben happily.

They strutted regally out of the room and wove their way to find the Thirst Order, where Threepio was in his element. “What drink can I make for the already happy couple from the stairwell?” 

“Do you have to mention that so loudly?” Asked Ben.

“Mention what? You both look much happier than you did at the beginning of the night,” commented Threepio, not understanding.

Rey stopped her partner with light touch on his arm, and they looked over the drink specials. Rey ended up getting a Butterbeer, while Ben got a Leaky Cauldron. 

“Those armchairs in the den look comfy,” said Rey as they were about to leave.

“You’re going to sit in the den? You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. You must be cautious, or else BeeBee will embarrass you,” cautioned Threepio seriously.

“That little guy? Hardly,” scoffed Ben. “Let’s go, Rey.”

Threepio shook his head and went back to making drinks, waving at BeeBee as they made their way over. BeeBee just grinned. The pair talked and ate quietly until both were satisfied. Leaving their food on a tray for servants to take, the two made their way over to Bones Get Boned. 

“Ah, the winning couple. Please join us. You’re third in line,” said BeeBee, grinning and pointing at the various couples around them. “The current ones are getting changed.”

“Changed?”

“Why else do you think I mentioned the onesies? Some costumes, like yours, Miss Sarah Williams, are just not practical in our tiny closet. So we’re helping you,” said BeeBee, clapping his hands. “Once they come out, start throwing out topics they should discuss in there. We’re going to encourage them along.”

The couple appeared from behind orange curtains in matching black onesies with white skeleton bones on them. 

“And this is how Bones Get Boned! Am I right? Go on in, little pumpkins.”

The pair exchanged worried looks but went inside the tiny closet, and Ben shuddered, trying to imagine fitting in it. 

For the next seven minutes, BeeBee started by asking them questions until they got distracted. As soon as they stopped answering because they were getting into  _ something,  _ BeeBee began narrating the sounds they made for the whole den to hear. Ben felt terrible on their behalf, and Rey tried to distract BeeBee while the rest encouraged the host. Finally, the couple in front of Ben and Rey in the smurf costumes left the dressing room, allowing Ben and Rey to enter. Both made quick work of changing into the fresh onesies left out for them, and Ben was confused when he heard BeeBee mention something about owls landing. He dismissed it as he admired Rey looking adorable in the onesie. Rey eagerly dragged him into the closet, shutting the door tightly behind them.

“So, Rey, what would you like Ben to do with you while you’re in there? Don’t be shy,” called BeeBee.

Rey glanced at Ben, whose head was tilted to fit inside the cramped space. Thinking fast, she proposed a solution and hastily unbuttoned her onesie, letting it drop to the floor before spreading her legs. Ben’s eyes boggled, and he was on his knees in moments, eager to finish what he started earlier.

“I want Ben to kiss every inch of my body, especially my-oh, Ben, yes, like that,” she moaned as Ben found her clit and sucked, a finger pushing against her slit. Her body sang in ecstasy, rocking into him eagerly as she threw her head back, lost in the sensations.

“I do believe he’s made it to first base,” said BeeBee, sounding gleeful. “He’s effective.”

The wet, slick noises of his sucking and fingers thrusting at a wicked pace made Rey bend her knees slightly and bend over, taking hold of Ben's hair to encourage him along.

"I, oh yes-"

"He's a fast sprinter," commented BeeBee. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's found second base by now."

Her hands gripped his hair tighter as she tried her hardest to sit on his face while still standing. Ben spread her apart, licking up everything she gave him. Soon, he began thrusting his tongue inside her, seeking more, and she took to touching her breasts to push herself closer to the edge that she was rapidly approaching. She wanted to come before their time was up.

"Faster, Ben," she begged. When he complied, she hummed. As he fingered her clit, she yelped.

"I do believe he's rounding third base now. We may have a world-class sprinter here. We don't have many of those here," said BeeBee. "Let's find out if he can finish."

"More like finish her," commented someone in the gathered crowd.

Ben and Rey never heard them. Rey was at a precipice, ready to dive into the unknown.

"Ben, I'm so close," she whispered. "Please."

Ben paused his ministrations to meet her eyes. She had never seen such adoration and devotion directed at her, and it made her feel stronger, as well as humbled, to have it. Ben Solo was a loyal, good man, and she considered herself lucky to have him. 

"Rey," he said, pushing up slightly to lick her without breaking eye contact. 

She moaned and swung her hips, seeking her end. She gave him her most pleading eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're too good for me. How did I deserve you?" he asked, pressing a kiss. "Touch those beautiful nipples for me, Sweetheart. I want to be covered in you."

She almost came from his words alone, but she did as she was bid. As she cried out from the touch, he found her most sensitive spot, and she screamed her release, still maintaining eye contact and giving him what he desired. She watched the euphoric look overtake him, and as his fingers gently swirled inside her, he eased through the aftershocks. She almost collapsed on him, but she held on to the wall and lived for every finger and swipe of his tongue as he devoured her. 

"Time's up, my bones! Please make yourself decent before I open the door," warned BeeBee, sounding smug.

Ben was up in a moment, helping her put on her onesie once more. When she was fully dressed, he whispered, "You gushed so much for me, Sweetheart. I can't wait to do that again later."

She squeezed her legs together, clinging to his praise. The door opened, and Rey led them out. 

They didn't get very far before BeeBee commented, "Well, we all know that he had a home run with her, but it looks like she didn't quite finish him. Such a pity."

Rey looked behind herself at Ben and saw the giant bulge that stuck out proudly. If she looked close enough, she could see the outline of the head, and it made her hungry. When she looked back up, Ben was watching her carefully, eyes going between her and the changing area. She understood and nodded.

As soon as they were inside, Rey pulled aside the side curtain as much as she could, and Ben was there, already fisting himself to take off the edge. She tsked and grab hold of him, sliding along his length before snaking a hand down his tight pants.

"Rey-"

"No funny business in the changing areas! I'm coming to check on you," warned BeeBee all too happily.

"He ought to be gagged," murmured Rey, making Ben chuckle as he fixed his pants and clothing.

Rey dressed quickly before BeeBee knocked on her curtain, and when they came back out, BeeBee gave them both a thorough look-over.

"Well, he's still large and in charge, so you couldn't have gotten into too much funny business. Why don't you go out to the dance floor? They encourage you to do that out there," suggested BeeBee, pointing at Dio.

Rey smirked as she took in Ben. "I think that's an excellent idea. My King?"

"Coming, My Queen," said Ben, eager to leave and see what Rey was plotting. 

As they left, BeeBee grinned and brought out a walkie-talkie. "8 to 0 here. The owls are headed your way. Prepare the prompts."

"0 to 8, I read you loud and clear. Baskets ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Lots of shenanigans coming soon!


	6. On the Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben do many naughty things on the dance floor (many under Rey's dress), and C3PO is the best cockblocker of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I finally got this bsast of a chapter edited!! If you love this chapter, give lots and lots of love/thanks to ksco for betaing and making this beautiful. I hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas to all!!

The den contrasted greatly with the main room when it came to the size, decorations, and tone set. Where the den was all plush armchairs perfect for lounging or other nightly activities with lots of cobwebs and black to provide privacy, the main room was reminiscent of a club. The ceilings were higher by a significant margin, with more brightly colored decorations and sparse amounts of furniture. It was mostly an open room with four light stands around the center of the room, plus the DJ booth with a fog machine. The flashing lights randomly cast shadows on the disco ball and various couples on the dance floor, and the music was a mixture of electronic and instrumental Halloween-ish songs. 

The pounding base annoyed Rey at first, but the more she listened, the more she got into it. It reminded her of a rhythm she and Ben had set while upstairs, finding their release, and it made her want to try it again. Between that and the sizable hard-on Ben was sporting, she wanted to close her eyes and grind against Ben for as long as he'd let her. 

The idea of having sex right there on the floor, sneaking him through the holes in her dress, was almost irresistible, but she feared it could go wrong too easily since they were  _ right in front  _ of all. 

Perhaps she could use her dress as a shield to get him off, while he did the same to her. 

Yes. She liked that idea very much. 

As soon as they were near the center, Rey grabbed Ben's hand and twirled herself into his arms, her back against his front. 

"Rey, please. Not yet," he grunted, trying to lead her to Dio. "We need tricks and treats first."

She huffed and left her comfortable position while Ben was grateful that she stood in front of him. Ever since entering the kitchen, he was uncomfortably aware of how tight his pants were, and how well they left  _ nothing  _ to the imagination. He felt as though he were exposing himself in a public place, and he wanted nothing more than to hide it… or just bury himself inside Rey until there was nothing left to show off, all of it inside her. The thought gave him even worse blue balls than he already had, and he sincerely hoped that Rey had devised a way to help him. 

Dio waved excitedly as they approached. "It's about time you two came to visit me. So, what'll it be? Three tricks?" She looked too excited about that option to make it viable. "Two tricks and one treat? Or one trick and two treats?"

They chose the least exciting option, much to her disappointment. She brought forward a blood red basket. "Here are the trick prompts. Choose one."

"Go for it, Rey."

She shook her head and reached in, not realizing that all of them were the exact same one. Once she found one at the bottom, she held it up triumphantly. "I think this will be a winner for us, Ben."

"Let's hope. I'll choose the treats," he said, bringing a hand forward. 

The baskets were switched for a slime green one. "Choose your first one, and then I'll mix them up again before you pick the next one."

Ben did as instructed, taking the closest one. Dio slid the basket behind her booth momentarily before lifting it up to show that she was mixing them by tossing them up. After a few tosses, she placed the basket in front of Ben. She smiled extra brightly as Ben chose another.

"Right, then. I'll let this fine king give you the dance you've been waiting for, My Lady of the Labyrinth. I'll be checking on you to see if you're talking. I expect a lot from those treats; have fun and be extra naughty!" Dio pushed them toward the dance floor, and they were easily convinced to leave, Ben slipping the prompts in his jacket pocket.

Once they found the darkest corner on the floor thanks to Rey's helpful nudges, she curtsied, and he bowed.

"I'm so glad I forced you to show me how to waltz," she admitted, gesturing toward him. "This is a dream come true."

"My dream came true the moment you admitted you were interested in me," he replied, leaning in close as her mouth fell open. Thinking back to the songs she loved from her favorite movie, he sang softly, "There's such a fooled heart beatin' so fast. In search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place my love within your heart."

She raised an eyebrow at his words and put out her arms. Ben raised one hand to match hers, continuing to sing. "I'll paint you mornings of gold; I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll lay my love between the stars."

She fell into his arms, content to be with him, and Ben took the lead, forgetting momentarily about everyone else, the pounding base, and the flashing lights around them.

He hadn't forgotten about his raging erection, but that was next to impossible with Rey so close. He continued to sing the rest of the song in her ear amidst the electronic music, and they stayed there until the music changed to another song from the movie’s soundtrack.

Both Ben and Rey laughed as they remembered how Threepio had butchered it.

As their laughter died, they found themselves simply looking at each other. Then, Ben's lips twitched, and he quoted the first few words of the song. "You remind me of the babe."

"Not the bulge?" asked Rey, grinning.

"No. Hearing that from his mouth was…"

He trailed off, and Rey grinned. "Just wrong on many levels?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Will you dance like Jareth for me, please?" She gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "I'll do it with you."

Ben pretended to consider it for a long moment. "No."

"Please?" she begged.

He shook his head. "I've done my part by singing. I could show you my balls, er, crystal balls-"

Rey laughed at his Freudian slip before grinning triumphantly, knowing she could do the naughty things that she wanted. She wasn't afraid of doing it, either, since this was the perfect place for it. 

Not to mention the fact that she had always fantasized about it. That it would be with Ben made it a hundred times better.

She stepped closer to Ben, and he raised an eyebrow expectantly. As they continued to waltz, he murmured in her ear, "I don't trust that look."

"You shouldn't." Her coy smile was belied by her words. "I'm plotting your death." She dropped her hand from his to adjust her dress.

He shrugged, not surprised from training with her. "If I must die, then I-"

He was unable to finish the thought because Rey's hand was moving again, this time to his tip of his cock. With her dress gathered around her hand, she gave him a gentle squeeze before sliding her hand up and down his length. Where his face continued to look more destroyed at her ministrations, her smile never changed as she felt him up, not stopping until his hand dragged her away, his face and ears red as he gasped erratically.

"You didn't mention it was  _ that  _ kind of death," he grunted. "If you're not willing-"

"But I am," she interrupted, bringing a thigh up to press against his erection before stepping between his legs. "I want to dance more with you. Tell me what you want me to do here. I'll do it."

His skeptical look told her just how much he didn't believe her.

"Anything. I can do it, or you can do it to me," she said slyly, bringing his hand to rest on her chest, just above her cleavage. 

His eyes widened with interest, and she knew she had him. Her body sung with anticipation, legs clenching and body aching to be touched. 

Ben didn't see her nipples harden again, but he felt the peaks as she pushed his hand lower so the pads of his fingers rested on them. His breath hitched as she gasped, eyes closing in pleasure. 

"Ben, please," she begged, a thread of need in her voice.

He found it hard to breathe. When he finally spoke, his voice was darkened with lust, eyes fixed on hers as his fingers rolled and thumbed her clothed breasts, loving the play of the thin, slippery fabric. "I can't tell if you want me to get you off or dance."

"Both. Preferably both, but dancing first," she sighed, finding it hard to concentrate on his face.

"I will dance… on one condition." He stopped for effect, a grin starting to form. She moved closer to him, taking advantage of his hand's nearness just a little more. When their eyes met, he pointed to his right. "After this song, we're going to that corner over there. You're going to lean against it while I eat you out like I've been wanting to do since the stairwell."

She leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't long before his hands left her breasts - much to her disappointment - to find her face, deepening the kiss as his mouth opened. She opened hers eagerly, kissing him back with fervor.

When they broke apart with reddened cheeks, she gasped, "You can eat me out as many times as you like."

"You may regret telling me that," he said with a smirk. "You don't know how much I've wanted to do this. Now that I've tasted you… I can't get enough. I need to make up for lost time."

Her body lit up at his words, and she smiled, ready for so much more. 

"Who am I to stand in your way?" she replied, taking his hands and squeezing them.

He let go of one hand to swing out, giving her a look and wordlessly telling her exactly how much he loved her because he was about to embarrass himself for her. Rey's smile grew in intensity as he began to sing along to the last minute of the song, his feet doing an awkward version of the can-can to try to imitate David Bowie's iconic dancing in ‘Magic Dance’.

He sighed in relief as the song ended, but that was when Dio excitedly piped in. "I think our resident Jareth is finally getting into it. One more time!"

He facepalmed, fearing the worst. "Oh no."

"Oh yes, Jareth," breathed Rey, grinning like a maniac. Sure enough, the song started playing again, the beginning notes from the movie version starting. "I win."

"I'll win, and then we'll both win later," he said, grinning about the promised dessert. Then, he dragged his partner to the middle of the dance floor. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this properly."

Rey had forgotten about the dramatic streak that everyone in Ben's family had. It was all-or-nothing, and this was no exception. He had been called out, and he intended to deliver. 

"All you need is a cape to throw off dramatically right before we dance," commented Rey, excited for whatever Ben did. "What shall I do?"

"You're Toby in this scenario, Precious," he said with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy it."

Rey trembled with excitement, moving with the music and Ben's prompting. Ben stood in the center, face serious as he took in the crowd around him, gauging their interest. When he was satisfied, he waited for the right moment. 

As the song continued, he glanced at her, stripping off his wine red jacket and tossing it toward the corner where he desired to devour Rey later. Then, he beckoned Rey forward with a finger. She was powerless to resist.

"You remind me of the babe."

Someone in the crowd shouted, "What babe?"

He pointed at Rey. "A goblin babe." As he held out a hand, she took it, eyes sparkling. 

Dio watched with pride as Ben shuffled and danced from one side of the floor to the other, kicking invisible goblins and singing to Rey, who sang back every part desired. After the first refrain, he took to doing a variation of the electric slide since it was all he knew. He swung Rey about twice until the end of the song, when he let go of her and motioned for her to jump. 

The crowd and Dio sang, "Jump, magic, jump!"

Rey gazed at Ben, who nodded. She ran to him, trusting him completely as she raised her arms and jumped into his. He grabbed her hips tightly, lifting her high into the air as though she weighed the same as a baby. Rey threw out her hands like water gushing up from a geyser, and she was lost in the moment, feeling lucky to have Ben with her. His large hands did  _ things  _ to her insides, and she was amazed at how far up he managed to lift her before he started the slow drop down.

As he brought her down, he called to her. "Grab my shoulders and waist, but be ready to let go of my shoulders."

"Got it!"

It was just like in training together. They were both leaders, and they had learned to give and take when it came to leading. It was always an adventure with him, and he didn't disappoint. 

She circled his neck and grinned at him as his hands guided her hips against his. She was reminded again that the man was more endowed than any man had a right to be, but thankfully the dancing seemed to have given him some time to cool off. She wasn't there long, however, before she felt him rising to greet her. 

"Rey, are you gripping me tight enough?" he groaned in her ear. 

"No. You're not inside me yet," she teased, earning her a light pinch at her hips that made her squirm. "Ben-"

It made her want him all the more. He gave her what she needed, before she realized she even wanted it. 

His face went from  _ not amused _ to anxious. "Was that too much?" he asked, suddenly concerned as he prepared for the final move.

"No, not at all! I just… didn't expect to like that so much," she replied, blushing. 

He grinned. "Then perhaps you'd like Jareth's riding crop as well." As her face became redder, he commanded, "Let go."

She spread her hands out, and Ben leaned forward, letting her fly out like a figure skater. He twirled them in a circle, her dress billowing around them as he spun faster and faster. Rey squealed with delight, eyes wide open and fastened on Ben as she clung to him. The force of his movements made their garments and hair fly outward. At the final crescendo of his circle, his wig went sailing into the air, the blond mullet forever lost and forgotten in the party. At the last notes of the song, Ben inclined his head up slightly, as though nodding, indicating that he was going to lift her higher. It was his only warning of the change in movement, but she saw. 

She always saw when it came to Ben.

Her hands shot forward just before he jostled her to send her flying into his chest. As she held on for dear life, the crowd cheered and clapped for them. 

"Thank you. That was even better than I thought possible," she said, hands carding through his hair slowly as the other ran along the bare part of his chest. "I owe you."

"I know how you can repay me," he said, voice ragged with exertion and a new bout of lust thanks to her wandering hands. "Let's get out of here."

She hummed her agreement and held on as he walked them to the corner of choice, grabbing his jacket as they walked. When he placed her back on her feet, she reluctantly let go to stand, leaning back against the wall to see him more clearly. "Are you sure you weren't a dancer previously?"

He rolled his eyes. "Quite. That was pure Bowie magic. That kind of magic only happens with you," he said, one hand leaving her hips to touch her face.

"I could have danced all night with you," she sighed, leaning into the touch.

"Is that  _ really _ what you want right now, though?" he asked, fingers dipping lower to rest on her clavicle. "I can think of better things."

"Put your hand lower, and I'll show you," she said, adjusting the placement of his jacket to hide his hand before bringing his hand down to her breast, sighing in pleasure. She shut her eyes and squeaked as his fingers kneaded her. "If you knew how hot you look dancing-"

"How hot am I?" he asked, switching to the other breast. 

"Smoking. You'll inspire so many fantasies," she said, bringing his other hand inside her dress and between her legs, before arching into it. " _ Feel _ what you do to me, Ben."

He pushed his fingers inside and groaned as he felt just how slick she was. "Rey." Hungry eyes were the only clue he gave her before he kissed her, laying kiss after kiss on her face, neck, and chest. "You're so wet for me. I need more."

As his hand's movements inside her began to increase in tempo, Dio spoke into her microphone. "Remember, pumpkins, to make the most of your tricks and treats! They're there to help you."

Ben groaned and refused to move for a moment before unlatching himself from her neck and breast. Rey refused to let him out of her though,holding him in place with her legs. With his free hand, he took the pieces of paper out of his pocket before handing them to his partner. "Will you read these out loud? You can answer while I taste you."

"You could attempt to answer in between licks," she suggested sweetly, kissing him one more time.

Frowning, he said, "Sure. Don't expect anything coherent from me, though. I'm going to be too obsessed with you."

Reluctantly, she let go of his other hand. He kissed her forehead to thank her. 

"I've always loved your single-minded determination; I think I'm going to like it even more now," she remarked, smiling as he dropped to his hands and knees on the floor, as if he was looking for something. 

Rey glanced around and made sure no one was watching. Dio was giving baskets to other people, and Rey was shocked to see a different color basket for them. She ignored it in favor of alerting Ben. "Coast is clear."

He disappeared behind her dress, and it wasn't long before he was lifting it up, his large body filling the space under her dress. She put his jacket around her arms to hide the odd shape his head made under the top hoop of her dress as he laid tender kisses along her inner thigh.

"I can still taste us from earlier," he mumbled from beneath the fabric, his kisses becoming progressively sloppier as his tongue lapped higher. She squirmed and attempted to push him toward her core by pressing her legs together, but his hands stopped her. "Tsk, tsk, Sarah. You've had your dance. Now you're going to experience my peach dream. I'm going to taste-" His tongue slid higher, and she spread her legs in anticipation. "-everything. You know I can take whatever I want."

"I want you to," she said, voice unsteady.

"We'll see."

His low words sent shivers through her, and she was almost embarrassed at how aroused she was by his words. He kissed and tasted her, encouraging all of it. 

"Make sure you read those prompts loud enough for me to hear," he teased, licking along her seam at last. "I thought you were wet before; it seems I was wrong."

"Dancing is very sexy, as is kissing," she said with shaky breaths. She shivered as he pressed kisses along her slit, his tongue stealing long, languid gulps of her. When he stopped suddenly, she attempted to press his head toward her with absolutely no success. "Ben, please."

"Read the first one," he demanded.

She sighed, and he chuckled. Her hands sought his hair vainly as she said, "You're enjoying this way too much."

"I am. I’m enjoying my reward, and you’ll get one soon - if you ever read the prompt,” he replied, giving her softer kisses again.

“Fine, fine.” She opened the first one and smiled. "Tell your first impression of your partner. You sure you want me to tell you-oh!”

His tongue dipped inside her, finding her clit and sucking it. “Mm, Rey, you taste so good. Tell me. I’ll make it up to you now.”

“I don’t know how coherent I’ll be-hey!” she yelped when he pinched her butt.

“You are now,” he said, and she could hear the smirk. “We need to get these done so we can move on to the dungeon and everything else we want to do.”

“You’re very distracting,” she insisted, fluffing her dress and looking around, as though waiting for him to come back. When no one looked at her, she focused on Ben once more. “My first impression of you was that you were the rudest man in existence. I’ve been called a lot of mean things in school because of being in the foster system, but being called a nobody and nothing took the cake.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, sounding genuinely contrite before kissing her several more times. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“Well, I did accuse you of hurting Finn and being heartless-”

“I was a mess then. I deserved that for acting like a prick,” he said, sliding a finger inside her and marveling at how slick she was. “So slick and ready for me. I’m about to make you a mess.”

“Just start-ah-never mind,” she gasped as his tongue played with her clit. “Why did you hate Finn so much?”

“Because he was one of the best workers in my group, and then he left. I was being petty. You put me in my place quickly.”

“Did you hate me like I hated you?” she asked curiously.

He stopped sucking to consider her question seriously. When he was done, he wiggled his finger inside her, making her arch against him. “I was mad at you briefly, but more at Finn. I thought he couldn’t stand up for himself, so he had to bring in someone who didn’t even work with us to defend him.”

“What’s a nobody like you saying right now? What gives you the right to stick your nose in other people’s business? You’re nothing; you don’t belong here,” she quoted, remembering the words too well. “Gosh, why do I still remember that?”

“Because it hurt,” he said, nosing her. “I couldn’t believe someone as beautiful and sweet as you were defending him.”

“You thought I was beautiful then?” she asked, shocked.

He slipped the finger out of her, and she heard the slish of wet skin as he removed it before sucking it and groaning as loudly as possible. “Yes. You were out of my league.”

“I thought that, too,” she admitted, turned on not only by his words but the sounds he made, too.

‘I’m relieved we’ve moved beyond first impressions,” he said before kissing her again. “Let’s hear the other treat.”

“It has to be better than this one. This one is definitely for all those looking for a quick lay,” said Rey, leaning over as though to scratch. She ran her hand down his head until she found his ear, tugging on it. “Do you have any idea how relaxed and turned on I am right now?”

“I do,” he replied, kissing her lower lips. “You really like doing this in public, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she said, looking around and feeling very smug and excited. “I want to ride your face right here.”

“You will, as soon as you read that next prompt,” he said, encouraging her with long licks at her clit. "I'm going to have you for dessert."

“I just want-oh, I don’t know what I want-”

“I know what  _ I _ want: you,” he said, spreading her lips to slide inside of her.

Her eyes widened. “Ben!”

“Not so loud!” he whispered, fingering her playfully. In and out he pressed, varying the pressure as she squirmed. 

“You still have a petty streak,” she remarked, earning herself a light slap on her bottom.

Both stopped their movements. Rey because she had to hold back the loudest moan she had ever felt, biting her lip as hard as possible. She had always wondered what it would feel like if Ben spanked her, and the sensation was… better than she had imagined. Ben stared in wonder as her body opened for him eagerly.

His curiosity was piqued. “Rey?”

“I want you to do that again… later, please,” she begged, clingy hands reaching for his face.

His kiss of reassurance was all she needed. “Anything. I’ll give you anything you want.”

She sighed and brought forward the next prompt, blushing when she read it. “This next prompt is… interesting.”

“Tell me,” he commanded, nudging her clit with a finger.

"What’s the wildest fantasy you ever had?"

He paused, realizing he would need a moment to think before speaking. “Mine is very particular.”

“I’m sure it’s not wanting someone to cook and clean for you every day,” she joked. “I love the idea of that, especially involving food. It’s not the wildest one-”

“I want to take care of you,” he said, interrupting her before she got distracted. The opening was too perfect. “You, and only you. I’ve dreamed about it multiple times. I want to tie you up… to whatever you want, really, and make you scream my name so everyone hears it.” 

He stopped and nudged her, silently worried that he had lost her. However, her silent response was everything he needed. She bent her knees until his nose was inside her, and her hands pressed the back of his head forward so his lips touched her as a burst of wetness covered his tongue and filled his senses. She rubbed against him, smearing herself all over his face to show him just how turned on she was. His mind buzzed with the possibilities as his body went into overload, needing more of her. Her hands attempted to pull on his hair and angle his face, and he was putty in her hands eager to go wherever she wanted him.

“Tell me more, Ben. Please,” she urged when he wouldn’t continue. “I love it. Will you restrain me downstairs? Spank me?”

He was unprepared for how much she loved it, her gushing arousal and wheedling voice the greatest aphrodisiac he knew. He was drunk on her, and his pants hurt more than ever as his erection strained to be free and give Rey everything she wanted - and more. He wanted to bury himself inside her and never leave for a  _ very _ long time. 

His voice became more confident, if lower. “Yes. I want to be there for you in a way no one else has been. I want you to depend on and trust me. Completely. You’d let me blindfold you, restrain you, and spank you until you begged for it.”

“I already do,” she said, her hands moving faster around his head. “I want all of that with you and more. I trust you.”

Focusing on himself was not what he wanted, though. “What’s your wildest fantasy?” he asked quickly, overjoyed that Rey would let him do as wanted to her, that she trusted him. “Tell me. I want to do it right now.”

She heard the urgency in his voice, and she tipped her head back, grinning and embracing the darkness that was enveloping the room. “Oh, Ben, you don’t understand." She rubbed against him with some amusement in her voice. “We’re already doing it.”

“What do you mean?” 

She grinned and laughed, already imagining the baffled look on his face that always accompanied that question. 

“Do you want to know the real reason why I like fantasy and role play so much?” she asked, her voice growing lower with expectation as she looked about. “It’s because I didn’t like my life for the longest time. I escaped it by reading and pretending to be someone else. My fantasies were the same way, escaping from what I had. My sex life has always been boring, and all I’ve ever wanted was to break the rules, to do naughty things while others are nearby. It gives me a new sense of… excitement.”

“So you’re a closet exhibitionist and get off on having me eat you out in front of lots of people,” he said, summing it up.

“Yes,” she replied, stroking his head. “I love this. I love you." Her brain ran awry at admitting such a thing to him, so she rushed to add on and make it sound different, as though she had stuttered. "Your dirty talk and want to do everything you say. I want to get you off, whether by my hand or mouth, on this dance floor.”

He heaved a long breath, not expecting that answer.

“We’ll dance, and you can use those talented hands of yours while stroking me through your dress,” he suggested. “Right now, I intend to finish what I started. I want to taste you and get you off on my tongue. I’m addicted to your taste.”

She welcomed his words with a new wave of wetness as she groaned. “I’m ready, Ben.”

“What’s that trick say?” he asked, pausing just beneath and blowing warm air onto her exposed core.

“Ben, you’re the worst!” she cried in frustration, not noticing that the music had died and Threepio and others had heard her cry. “Do we have to do this now?”

“Yes. Let’s get it over with. It might be fun.”

She snorted her disbelief, scoffing petulantly until she read it. Then, she smiled. “You’re right. It will be. We already want to do it.” She paused dramatically before reading it aloud. “Get the other off. If you're really feeling lucky, get each other off at the same time." 

“We’re doing that next,” he said. “Now, let me finish you off after you’ve waited so long and patiently for me.”

He lapped at her, and his attention grew more direct, faster, inserting his wide tongue as far he could go, needing more. She grasped onto his shoulders, riding his tongue and face for all she was worth. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” she finally said.

“Why? Are you waiting for your date?” asked Threepio, walking by with two glasses in hand.

Rey froze in horror, and Ben paused for a moment, cursing the bartender's timing yet again. However, since he was hidden and determined to give Rey her fantasy of getting off in public, he would give her just that. Perhaps Threepio could help, for once. She had gone cold, but he had ideas of how to encourage her back. 

Swirling a finger inside her, he began his attack. Rey was utterly defenseless. Her face twisted into an annoyed look that Threepio immediately interpreted poorly.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I thought earlier that your date was quite sweet on you. I'm sorry to hear he has abandoned you after getting all that attention. Some men can be quite nonsensical, I'm afraid."

She rushed to stop him, hands flying. "No, no, it's not that! It's just-" She paused and shivered each time that Ben's fingers sank into her, coaxing her back to a state of pleasant arousal. "Ah, this is hard to explain, but-he does care-I promise-"

Her brain was short-circuiting. She wanted to throttle Ben for it, but, on the other hand, she wanted him to never stop. It all felt  _ amazing _ as he scissored into her, showing her exactly what long, capable fingers could do. 

"Good! I'm glad to hear that. From the way you were making out earlier in the stairwell, I'd have thought you would've escaped to one of the bedrooms on the third floor before they're all taken. They do go fast," informed Threepio, trying to be helpful.

"That would have been-oh!-good to know," she said, pausing more as his fingers sped up their ministrations, making a mental note to check later. "I'm sure that, ah, Ben will be back soon."

"I should hope so. Beautiful women like yourself don't last long at these parties. Make sure you try the attic if you can't find a good room. Better there than down here, making an unnecessary mess," said Threepio, beginning to annoy her as he continued to hover protectively. "Have you been up there yet?"

Ben chose then to place his mouth over Rey’s opening, licking her in an obscene way that ought to be illegal. She shivered and yearned to tell Ben how she felt. If only that cockblocking Threepio would go away…

And  _ that _ was when she realized what Ben was doing. He was giving her what she wanted. Now she just needed to find a way to tell him what she wanted while also talking to Threepio.

"Are you cold, Miss?" asked the ever-solicitous Threepio, offering her a glass.

Her hands shook, and she was deeply afraid of spilling something while Ben remained underneath her, doing unspeakable, wonderful things to her. She shook her head until she was sure she was ready.

"No, not cold or thirsty, thanks. I'm feeling quite… hot. The shiver … is the good kind," she said, restraining a moan as Ben continued to eat her out, really getting into it. She was growing wetter by the moment, now wanting to come badly. Ben had never enjoyed himself more than to give Rey what she wanted while also sticking it to the eternal cockblocker. "I just wish my date would go faster-oh!"

"Did you spot him? Is he coming?" asked Threepio, looking around.

"No, it's more like I'm coming," she muttered, earning another lick of approval from Ben. She sighed loudly. "I'm coming for him, I think."

"Oh, well then, I won't keep you any longer." Threepio bowed and grinned. "You two deserve some alone time upstairs."

"I couldn't agree more," she replied, now annoyed that he was leaving. His timing truly was the  _ worst _ . 

No matter. There were enough people around that she felt just as good, and at least now Ben could talk. When Threepio had reached Dio's booth, she whispered, "The coast is clear."

"About time," he said, coming up for air. "How are you?"

"How do you think?" she asked mulishly. "I'm tired of being on edge. I thought you could take what you wanted, Ben. I'm going to be so sensitive after this."

"We'll see. Watch the other guests and hold on," he said, positioning himself.

She was starting to sweat, so she removed one arm from the jacket. As she looked around and leaned against the wall, Threepio pointed her out to Dio.

"Do you see our charges over there? Can you imagine why he's staying away for so long? It's inconceivable."

Dio looked the girl up and down and grinned. "She's red-faced and breathless. I'd say she's having a great time with him right now."

"How? That would be inconceivable," he said, skeptical as he watched her. "She's alone."

Dio shook her head and patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means, nor does it apply here." She pointed at Rey's clothing. "This place has no A/C, and we're both hot. She's in a giant dress and wearing a jacket over her front. There's only reason she would wear it when she's already so sweaty," explained Dio, shocked that Threepio didn't get it. "He's under her dress."

Threepio's eyes widened in horror, sputtering as his mind tried to compute. "It's inconceivable! You can't be serious. I just told her about the comfortable beds upstairs. Why would he-why would she allow-"

"Because there's no other reason to stand in a corner with him missing so long. They're probably doing the trick I gave them," said Dio, looking smug. "Just keep watching. You'll see him appear at some point."

Threepio shook his head. "I don't believe it. They seem so nice and normal, not deviants," he huffed, going back to his post after dropping off a drink. "I'll be watching to prove you wrong."

He eyed them on his short walk back. Nothing seemed too untoward as her arms braced themselves against the wall, head back. Suddenly, her head snapped up, eyes wide as she looked around. When her heated gaze met Threepio's, she smiled and waved. He hurried to appear busy, even as he watched her slide one hand against her dress.

It was at that moment that Ben had finally succeeded in bringing her close to the brink of her orgasm. He stopped to tease her, and she was less than thrilled as she teetered on the edge, right when she thought she'd finally reach completion. 

"Ben, I'm going to sit on you if you don't get moving," she threatened in an undertone.

"Do it. Reach in here and help me," he suggested slyly.

She rolled her eyes and wished that she had remembered those holes in the dress sooner. Looking around, she saw Threepio watching expectantly, and she was secretly thrilled. Let him see; he disapproved, so it made it all the more satisfying to come right in front of him. She reached in, finally able to touch his hair the way she wanted to, messing it up as she placed him exactly where she wanted him, his mouth at her entrance. 

"Right there, Ben. Please," she begged.

"Way ahead of you, Sweetheart," he said. "I've waited a long time for this moment."

Ben wanted nothing more than to bring Rey the greatest pleasure she had ever had. His fingers found her clit, squeezing and pinching in sync with his tongue and lips, loving her as only he could. Her body tightened more and more, pulling him in as he pushed her closer to what they both sought.

"Ben, I'm so close," she whined, her hands moving erratically over him, trying desperately to reach that final climax, her body coiled and ready. 

"Come for me, Rey. I want all of you." He moved to suck her clit before opening her. "You're perfect. Let me worship you the way my Goblin Queen deserves to be." 

He laid a gentle kiss inside her, and Rey spoke his name, strangled and adoring, as she fell into him. Rey hadn't thought it was possible to feel so much - relief, ecstasy, and an overwhelming sense of rightness at having Ben drink in everything as though he were starving. It was the best orgasm of her life. She shattered into millions of pieces of light under Ben's all-consuming attention, sure she would never recover or be the same again. 

She had never wanted more than to find a way to give him exactly what he wanted the same way he had done for her. 

For a moment, her hands were gripping his hair for dear life, and in the next, she was hurriedly removing them from the dress and holding onto the wall to prevent her knees from giving out to the pressure released. 

"Ben, I'm sorry if I crush you," she muttered, making him chuckle. 

"Depend on me, Rey. I'm strong enough. Fall on me," he urged, kissing her more to help her come down from the aftershocks.

She did just that, allowing herself to fall on top of him, and he continued to lick her clean, until there was no sign of their romp left on skin, save every invisible path of his tongue, marking her in ways only she knew and slowly putting her back together. "Rey, I could do this all night. I love this. I love you-everything about you."

\------------------

As Rey recovered from the most mind-blowing orgasm she had received, Threepio felt scandalized. There was no reason for her to go from standing to suddenly pushing against the walls, as though they were falling in. Nor should she have screamed so loudly that everyone around her heard her.

Plus, she was getting her dirty, sweaty handprints all over the old, maintained wood. Why did no one have respect for the furniture and the house? It was an antique!

She was sweaty and talking to herself before she had suddenly heaved a great sigh of relief and seemed to cry. Threepio may not have been the best source for information about sex, but he knew...stuff. Like the look of a woman who had just orgasmed on the dance floor. He saw it more than he cared to admit, and he had been hoping Rey was better than the others. 

He turned his scandalized eyes to Dio, who mouthed, "I told you so."

He harrumphed and turned back just in time to see Rey pick up the jacket once more, trying to hide the way she jumped and arched before the bottom of her dress magically levitated, allowing Threepio to see a dark figure underneath it. Threepio mentally made note of the corner so that he could scrub it with bleach later. Maker only knew what had been spilled on that floor or wall during their ... amorous encounter, and he didn't want to know or see the remnants.

_ This  _ was why everyone needed to have sex regularly: to avoid awkward situations in public like this. It was better for all involved. If they didn't wait, they wouldn't need to satisfy themselves with only the dance floor. Why not go upstairs when there were nice beds like he had just told them about?

Threepio stewed and cleaned glasses, determined not to give the couple in the corner anymore alcohol, as Rey came down from her orgasm, aided by Ben.

"All clean, Sweetheart. I can't wait to make you soaking wet again," he said, loudly kissing her every time he finished a sentence. "I'm ready for more of you. So sweet. So beautiful when you fall apart around me. I'm going to dig my fingers inside of you until you're begging for me, screaming my name on the dance floor."

"I thought I was horny," she replied, grinning and wriggling against him one last time before he exited the confines of her dress. "I think you win."

"I already won and am about to win again," he said, stepping up beside her and taking his jacket.

She grinned. “Shall we join the dance floor for part two of our debauchery? Perhaps finish this event at last?”

“We’ll finish all right,” he said, grinning smugly and turning to graze her leg with his overly-sensitive erection. 

Rey watched the way his eyes rolled and his lips formed an unspoken “o”, and she couldn’t wait to dance. She slipped on his jacket, not wanting to lose it on the dance floor; luckily it hung off of her loosely, once again shielding them from view. Once they were in position, neither bothered with any proper dance form in the darkened room, instead swaying in each other’s arms with barely any distance between them.

As he looked her up and down, Rey felt a new rush of excitement and arousal overcome her. She reveled in it, enjoying watching everyone mind their own business as they danced, blissfully unaware of what she planned to do to Ben, right in front of them. She twisted the dress so that the largest hole in her seam was closest to him, and he nodded, pressing against her. His arms pressed her midsection against him, and she felt just how hard she had made him. It turned her on in ways that she couldn’t explain, and when a hand wove around her waist, she palmed him greedily, ready to make him come right there. She guided him into the hole, her right hand grasping the base of him to get a feel for him. He could only moan his approval before pressing the head of him against her thigh.

His other hand found the smaller hole in her dress and ventured inside, eager to bring her to the brink once more.

“Are you ready?” he asked, eyeing her.

He saw the way her pupils dilated, and her chest was heaving quickly, face flushed. “Yes.” She had never looked more ready or more beautiful, as drunk on lust and him as he was. She wanted him.

Her hand glided along his clothed length, circling the tip. He took a deep breath, and his hand found her core, spreading her apart. She inched back initially, her body sensitive, but she wanted him there, connected to her. She bent her knees to chase his hand, and he was just as determined to share a physical bond once more.

“You’re not wet enough. I won’t last long,” he admitted, setting a brisk pace inside her. She groaned and doubled over, pressing her mouth against his shoulder. 

“Keep talking, Ben,” she said, voice muffled. Her hand found the top of his spandex pants, searching for her prize. “I love your voice.”

“Your hand-ah-is perfect for my cock,” he said, groaning when she palmed him. She whimpered before running her hand along his length quickly, pumping him to bring him to the edge. He had to restrain himself not to move toward her center, where he wanted most to be. “As soon as we’re alone, I’m going to lick you more than an ice cream cone before I split you apart. You want that, don’t you?” he asked, moving faster within her.

“Yes.”

She moaned incoherently and bucked against him, and he felt her response as her slick increased, soaking his fingers and encouraging him to talk more. 

“Do you know how many people there are around us? At least ten or fifteen,” he whispered in her ear, driving her wild. “Do you want to come in the center of all of them?”

“Yes,” she panted, angling her body so his fingers went deeper and found a sweet spot. As soon as he found it, he pressed there repeatedly, sending her soaring just a little higher.

“I can feel how wet you are already. Are you ready to come yet?” he asked.

“Please. Touch me,” she pleaded into his chest, clamping around his fingers. “I need more.”

As he spoke, his hands moved to echo his words. “Do you want me to rub your clit and circle it until you cry out?” he asked, making her growl when he left her initially. She quickly forgave him as his long, capable fingers played her, teasing and rubbing her clit until she was thrashing. “Hmm, that won't do. Perhaps you need more stimulation?”

His free hand moved inside the jacket and circled her clothed nipple, increasing the pressure at the same time that he thumbed her clit. Rey turned her head and bit down on Ben's exposed skin at his pulse point, marking him and trying not to let everyone around them know that she was getting off on his hand in plain sight. 

At least not yet.

She was glad his jacket was around her in that moment, and when she met his questioning eyes, she smiled to reassure him. Then she admired the mark she left. 

"Don't stop," she demanded. "As long as I'm not hurting you-"

"You're not," he interrupted, caressing her breast and losing some of the sex-crazed glaze in his eyes. "I can slow down. We don't have to do this if it’s too hard for you-"

She sighed and gave him a warm look. "I love it." Then, her face became stern as her voice lowered to a whisper and she placed his hand just inside the edge of her dress. "Now, stop thinking, and take advantage of the jacket to really touch me." 

He chuckled. "I am your slave, obeying your every command," he said, his fingers exploring every inch of her breast. The jacket hid them both well, and Ben wished he had thought of putting it on her sooner. 

Ben had always been a good student, paying attention in class. When it came to sex with Rey, he was equally assiduous, noting her every facial expression for later to see which spots on her breast elicited what reactions. 

Rey loved every second of it, getting off on the fact that everything felt so forbidden and exciting. As her body coiled from within, she found it harder to breathe. The exhilaration of another orgasm on the horizon, combined with her focus on Ben and the sounds and peripheral snatches of others around them, added to her growing arousal. The intense way he watched her, his hand changing position inside of her, made her quickly join him, teetering right on the brink of pleasure. His short, shallow thrusts became deeper and faster as he found her nipple, giving it the attention she loved most. 

"Ben," she choked out, "I'm almost there."

The devotion and lust in his eyes at her words was almost too much for Rey. Her hand inside her dress found his cock, freeing him and seeking his warmth. Ben groaned deeply and closed his eyes as she worked his length, the rough skin of her hands creating the friction he needed as he neared the edge. 

When her hand paused at his base, he leaned in until his tip touched the inside of her thigh. "Rey, I'm about to come."

Rey saw how dark the room was and knew how close they were, physically and from a sexual standpoint. Impulsively, her hand moved before her mouth could catch up, sliding down his length and guiding him to her entrance.

She took in his shocked face. "Ben, I know we were only going to use our hands, but-"

"No."

He had never moved so fast. His hand left her and restrained hers as his hips jolted back, stopping them from going all the way on the dance floor. When her lip trembled, eyes widening in hurt and concern, his face became the picture of remorse. 

"I'm sorry," he offered shakily, leaning his forehead against hers as his other hand left her breast and found her face. She yanked her head back, hurt by his rejection, but his arm was longer, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him. He was determined to fix his inability to say what he meant around Rey. "I didn't expect that. It's not that I don't want you, Rey. I do, desperately."

Her voice was sharp and accusatory, body frozen in anger. "Then why stop me? We can finally find completion together-"

"Not here, like this," he pleaded, eyes begging her to understand. "I want to give you your fantasy and finally walk around this house without my erection seen by everyone."

"But?" she asked, the anger slowly dissipating as she tried to understand what Ben was saying. 

"I want our first to be," he said, pausing to find the right word, "special. Perfect. Without anyone else. You have no idea how many times I've imagined this, wanted this with you-"

Rey's heart pounded ecstatically. He looked so vulnerable and worried, and she found herself falling for him just a little more. He had been preparing for this, and she wanted that as well. Her free hand took his face, kissing him roughly so that he knew how much she agreed with him, that she wasn’t mad at him anymore. He kissed her back, mouth opening to deepen the kiss and tasting like her. 

The hand inside her dress guided his fingers back to her entrance, pressing his knuckle into her until he let go, needing no more encouragement. As his thick digits entered her, all the air inside her whooshed out, ending their kiss, and she flooded his hand with new wetness, wanting him deeper. 

As her hand started pumping him, she said huskily, "Tell me what you've imagined. I want to hear it."

He gulped, his cock jumping under her eager hands. He moved in closer, wanting to be touching her everywhere as he came. Letting out a shaky breath, he said, "I may not last long enough to tell you."

"Then just tell me," she deadpanned, moving faster. "I'm ready to come, too."

His face registered shock. "But I've-"

"Ben, you could've told me by now," she replied, rubbing her leg against his tip. "You feel so good."

"You're amazing," he whispered, adding a finger to rub her clit while his other hand went back to her nipple, pinching it the way she liked. As her walls closed around his fingers, they both gasped, eyes locked on one another. He spoke quickly. "I want to feel this, to feel you, your warmth engulfing my cock as I plunge into you from above, watching your every move. I want to see everything, but especially you." His face changed from heated intensity to almost boyish. "And-"

"What? Tell me what you imagine," she replied, needing to know as her body reached the edge, his voice and movements all she needed. 

His face became resolute, and his hand fully left the inside of her, hovering at her entrance. She groaned in frustration and grabbed his wrist, forcing three fingers inside of her as she hissed from the fullness and smiled. He grinned, thrusting into her rapidly as he moved his cock between her legs, just below their joined hands.

As Rey grabbed hold of him, he grunted animalistically. He raised his voice to overcome the increasing volume of the music. "I want you to ride me like you own me, taking every ounce of pleasure from me that you can. I want to see those luscious breasts of yours bounce-" 

"Ben, I'm coming!" 

She couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. Too much stimulation. Too fast. Too perfect. Most of all, he was too good for her, and he wanted everything she did. His voice and dirty mouth showed just how much he desired her, and it sent her reeling, mind and body exploding in pleasure.

She was going to scream, much louder than when she had said his name, and she didn't care. It was the kind of scream that only came after being utterly destroyed, and he had done it. She wanted him to know just what he did to her. 

As she came around his fingers, her walls gripping him the way that he desired his cock to be, her legs clamped together, pushing him over the edge. He came with an urgent bark of her name, covering her legs in his spend and reveling in how she continued to hold on to him, coaxing him down with little movements along his cock. He loved the way she fell apart in front of him, her body pulsing as she came on his hand. 

As both panted from relief and began recovering, the music's volume lowered. Both of their heads pounded as they leaned in and rested their foreheads against one another, grinning like fools. His hand continued to ply her, helping her down and seeking to wrench every last bit of her orgasm out of her as he could. He wanted to devour her once he could move the rest of his body. 

"I am a mess," said Rey as she stood up, making Ben grin.

"The most beautiful of messes. Your hair is everywhere."

To emphasize the point, he withdrew his hand from the top of her dress and tried to tuck some of her hair behind her ears. He brought his other hand out, sucking the fingers greedily before inserting his hand back inside the dress for more. 

"You should talk. Your hair is just as bad," said Rey, using her free hand to play with his hair. "You ready to get dressed?"

"Yes. Let's eat. We're going to need more strength," he said.

She smiled brilliantly and slid her index finger around his tip before touching her legs to find some of him. Then, she tucked his cock lovingly into his spandex pants before pulling them up. They maneuvered slowly to untangle themselves from Rey's dress, and when her hand was free, she sucked her index finger, releasing it with a pop. 

"I'm definitely going to need more food to survive the rest of the night," she said, looking down. "Why do you still look like you're at half-mast?"

He glanced down and groaned. "Because I am. I  _ really _ need to get laid."

"Oh, you are," she said, taking his hand and leading him toward the kitchen. "We're not leaving this house until we have."

He nodded and looked ahead, avoiding the glances of everyone, sure that everyone was giving them the evil eye after how loud they were during their shared orgasm. 

Rey had no such qualms as she looked around, spying a mixture of disgusted and "good for you" looks. She ignored the former, knowing they were all jealous, and grinned at the others. When she glanced at Threepio, she almost burst out laughing at his judgy look, hands on his hips with a scowl. She finally burst into laughter when she saw Dio. She gave her two very enthusiastic thumbs up, so she gave her one in return. Dio brought out her walkie-talkie afterward. 

In the kitchen, the two grabbed a plateful and were glad they were the only ones in the room. As Ben ate mini-sausages wrapped in bacon, Rey brought a strawberry to her lips and bit in, moaning at how fresh it was.

Ben's cock stood at attention as his gaze landed on her, becoming progressively more turned on as she enjoyed three more strawberries in similar fashion. When she was done with them, she finally noticed Ben and his hungry eyes.

"Why aren't you eating?" She gave him a worried look.

"Because I'm distracted by you having sex with those strawberries."

She blushed and laughed. "I can't help it. I'm hungry."

"So am I… for something vastly different," he said, making her reach for the banana on her plate. 

"So am I. Want to guess what?" she asked after slowly peeling the banana and nibbling the banana's tip while maintaining eye contact. 

She bit down  _ hard  _ on the banana before taking several more smaller bites, watching his eyes grow darker and his bulge become more erect. She hollowed her cheeks and took the rest of the banana into her mouth, making him cough and drop the plate of caramel and apples he was holding, his entire being engrossed in watching her. 

"Ben!" Even though she was aroused, she still hated seeing food be wasted. She tried to snap him out of it, pushing at his chest and kneeling to pick up the dropped items. 

As she lifted her head, she realized two things: first that her best friend-now lover-was staring at her, mouth agape. Second, that her face was at the same height as his cock, which also happened to have some caramel on it. Her face curled into a smirk.

"Don't even think about it-"

"Too late," she said, swiping off a bead of caramel with her thumb and nudging his tip. He only grew harder as she sucked the thumb clean. "One should never let good caramel go to waste."

"Rey," he said, voice choked. "Please. For my sanity, don't."

"No one's here, and I want to. I'm hungry," she said, almost whining as her hands grasped him.. 

He groaned and couldn't resist the pleading eyes she gave him. "Fine. Next time, I'll buy more caramel so you can do it right."

She beamed at him and bobbed her head in excitement. 

When she continued to not suck him, he blushed and said quietly, "Do it now, Rey. Before anyone comes."

He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted her to devour him like she did the banana. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock through the spandex, using her teeth and tongue to scrape up the caramel quickly. 

The spandex smelled and tasted like him, but she still didn't want that being the last thing she tasted, so she snuck a peek around to make sure she neither saw nor heard anyone. Before Ben realized what she planned, her left hand yanked down his pants partway, her right pulling him out enough to bring him to her lips. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked him in with obscene wet noises and moans. Ben made a strangled noise and gripped the edge of the table with white knuckles. He sat there, mesmerized by the image her head bobbing back and forth to take him in further. 

When she continued for several more minutes, he touched her hair and said, "You need to stop soon. I have to survive this dungeon still."

She stopped and glared at him before releasing him with a long, languorous lick.

That was when Threepio's voice and footsteps echoed in the hall, muttering and complaining. "Why must I be forced to track them down when they clearly don't need our help-"

"Rey! Get up," hissed Ben, forcibly removing her from his cock before pulling up his pants. 

Rey got up and nonchalantly returned for more food, finding some sausages for herself, as well as a breadstick. When Threepio entered the kitchen, he stopped, not expecting anyone there.

"Oh. You're here. That was much easier than I feared," he said, walking up to Ben. "Somehow we forgot to give you this part of the costume." He handed Ben a riding crop, much to Ben's shock. "You might want it for the dungeon. I hope you're going there next. I suppose you need food after all your...activity on the dance floor. I hope you're going to clean up afterward. There's lots of towels in every bathroom, and one's right there," he said, eyeing Ben then Rey. "You  _ definitely  _ need a room far away from others. You'll disturb them all with how loud you are, even with music hiding some of it. Excuse me."

"Thank you!" cried Rey as Threepio left the room in a huff. 

She collapsed into her chair, giggling. Ben tried holding back, but to no avail. He barked out a laugh and didn't stop until he saw Rey eat her last sausage. "I swear, you're trying to give me the worst case of blue balls I've ever known," he said.

"Just wait until I eat this breadstick," she replied nonchalantly. 

He shook his head and got up, offering her his arm. "Let's visit this dungeon, shall we?"

"Let's," she agreed, tweaking his cock and saucily sauntering right out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	7. The Not So Dirty Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben enter the dungeon. Riding crops, handcuffs, and spanking, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this fic will finish before the new year, so let's get on with it! Many, many thanks to Ksco for beta reading this!! She provided so much wonderful feedback, so thank her profusely. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! The kink has really arrived.

"We're finding a room after this dungeon visit, even if I have to pretend to be a ghost and scare the occupants out of a room first," said Ben as the couple made their way down the gloomy stairwell.

"You really know how to say the right things to a woman," Rey laughed as she squeezed his hand and shot him a playful look under the sole lightbulb within the stone and wood that surrounded them. "The couple that scares together, stays together."

"So does the couple that plays together," he said, stopping to look at her. His face was equal parts admiring and mischievous, and Rey's heart beat just a little faster at what awaited them in the dungeon. 

"You have plans for that riding crop?" she asked, tilting her head toward it. 

His feral grin was all the confirmation she needed. 

"I hope it's not actually dirty down there. You're already a mess from earlier," he said, sounding worried. "That's part of the reason why I want a bathroom in our room. You're going to need it after I'm through with you."

He continued to throw her curve balls, and she loved every second of it. "I'd like that."

His eyes narrowed as he noticed the inflection in her voice. "Did that … are you turned on by that?"

"I'm always turned on by you," she said, kissing his cheek. "But especially when you make dirty promises. I can't wait to play out your fantasy here."

His shoulders sagged in relief, and they continued down the stairs. As they entered the darkest room in the house, they were greeted by the sounds of yips and moans. As they closed the door, a high wail filled the air, making both wonder what was down there. 

"Did that woman just say dad?" whispered Rey, a little freaked out. 

"More like Dad, um. I hope she's not talking to her father at a sex party," said Ben, concerned butwanting to ignore the whispers that seemed to call to all the newcomers. "Let's find the dungeon master, that Elthree woman."

As they looked around, neither expected to see large amounts of blackout curtains on either side of the room. It sounded as though there were multiple people inside, even though they could barely see anyone. It didn't take long to find the familiar, tall woman from earlier, lounging in an armchair. When she noticed them, she raised her eyebrows and shuffled over. 

"About time you two came to visit me! Welcome to the Dirty Dungeon. The name is actually a misnomer, and I can never convince them to change it because they like the alliteration for some reason," Elthree explained, sighing in frustration. 

"So it's not dirty?" asked Ben, looking pleased.

"It's only as dirty as your minds are," quipped Elthree before narrowing her eyes at Ben as he looked guilty. "Of course not! Do you know how long we have to sanitize this house after every party? This would be so much worse if we didn't clean as we go. I'm all about liberation and doing what you like, but you have to clean up. Speaking of which," she said, handing them a canister of baby wipes, "these are yours. They're included in the price of admission. Use them all, for my sake and yours. Maker only knows what you've all been up to since you took so long getting here."

Ben shrugged while Rey grinned. Elthree nodded, understanding well from her own exploits with her husband and his love of capes. "I see. You two are perfect here. Look around, and try anything. I've got a husband that I've tried all of this with… at least several times each. I think you'll like it here. Make good use of that crop."

"We will," said Rey, patting Ben's hand.

When the dungeon master caught Ben's wary look, she stepped closer to whisper to them both. "I'm not forcing you to do anything here. That's not the point. We want you to have fun with one another, and this is usually something new for people when they come. And that's fine. Touch and talk about things. That's all I ask if it makes you uncomfortable. You might discover you like more than you realize. Ask me anything, however stupid it may seem to you. Just have fun."

"We will," he said, letting go of Rey to capture one of Elthree's hands in his. "I'm glad there's a lot of curtains in here."

Ben had seen the cellar walls near the entrance and center of the room, the middle of the basement completely open. What he and Rey hadn't expected was the sheer amount of curtains set up around the outside edges of the rest of the cavernous room, making closed-off booths all around the dungeon. Noises could be heard behind several of the booths.

The older woman eyed Ben's big hands and then looked further down before peeking at his face. "You've got the hands to restrain well, and it seems like your big feet aren't lying. I think your Sarah is in for a treat."

Ben's smile curled into something darker as he watched Rey's eager expression. "As soon as I can find a bed for us."

Elthree raised raised an eyebrow and stole the container of wipes briefly to remove one wipe from it. Then, she handed it back to the couple, waving them toward the curtains as she wiped her hands clean of whatever shenanigans Threepio had been complaining about. "Right, off you go, then. Anything you're interested in, so as to direct you?"

"Restraints," said Ben quickly before adding more cautiously, "like handcuffs? Or am I supposed to tie her to a wall? Or just use my body?"

The dungeon master smiled and patted his shoulder. "My sweet, summer pumpkin, how much you have to learn. You can do all or some of them. Go to that large corner one over there and see the options."

"Thank you," he said, smiling nervously before turning to Rey. "Shall we?"

Rey took his hand and marched him over to the area, Elthree looking on proudly. "Have fun and do whatever you feel is right! Safe words are your best friend!"

They were just closing the curtains when they heard the suggestion. Ben's face became the epitome of worry.

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it? You can tell me anything," she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"I've never been to a dungeon, or researched all this. I don't know what I'm doing," he said quietly, looking ashamed. "I just… want things with you. It sounds like it is similar to this, but-"

"Don't worry, Ben. I'm new like you are to this, too. We'll learn together, just as we have been all night," she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, his mouth opened, wanting to taste her. Hands wandered, and soon Rey's dress was shoved down around her hips, neither sure who had done it, nor caring. One hand kept her face anchored to his while the other caressed her breast, eager to feel them more. Rey's hands kept his hips pressed against hers as he stepped forward, dry humping her as she answered each thrust, even as she had to back up to cover his gigantic steps. Soon, he had backed her against the wall, both moaning with need. 

"Let's pick a safe word first,” Ben whispered when he paused for breath, noting the full-length mirror beside them on the wall.

The possibilities with that mirror were...intriguing, to say the least.

She thought for a moment before grinning. "Jar."

He raised an eyebrow. "Very well."

"That way, if you hear me yell 'Jar jar,' you know you need to stop and give me food," she said, poking his stomach. 

"Easily done." Looking pleased, he used the distraction to focus on her. "What do you want me to use? What's here?" 

"Let's find out," she said, pushing up her dress slightly. A table was close by, a black case sitting expectantly on top of it.

Inside the black case were several sets of handcuffs, keys to them laid out next to them on the red velvet holding all in place. One set was metal while another was padded with leather. Another all leather. Behind the keys and cuffs sat a ball of string to loop around the wrists or tie to the holes on the sides of the cuffs. 

"What do you want to do?" he asked, watching her carefully.

She threw him a playful look before letting her hands hover over the case. "I'm open to anything, but probably something with leather for the first time. For more comfort."

"All leather, then," he replied as she grabbed the cuffs and key before handing them to him. After he fiddled with them, ensuring he knew how to lock and unlock them, he glanced at Rey, who was watching him carefully. "This is… surreal."

Ben was still hesitant, fearful of what this could do to her and their new relationship, but as he looked at Rey, he saw the acceptance and encouragement she had always shown to him. 

She wasn't afraid, and he found, neither was he.

Something changed within him, and new resolve banished all shyness and fear from him. Setting his shoulders, he cleared his throat. Rey saw the difference at once, that he had made up his mind, and she was  _ ready.  _

"Turn around," he commanded, an image coming to mind. 

Cheeky as she was, Rey did as she was told… spreading her arms out and allowing her dress to fall again. As it sat on her hips, she reveled in the hungry look that filled Ben's face and his predatory posture as he prowled closer. When he was close enough, she turned and leaned over slightly, wiggling her butt at him.

She gazed teasingly at him through the mirror and was about to speak when she saw him wind up his arm and, with it, his riding crop. 

"Rey, you've been teasing me all night."

Thwack!

She moaned as the stinging sensation from the tip of the riding crop melted from pain to pleasure on her behind. Her body was once again unprepared for the new sensation and how much she yearned for  _ more _ . 

"Yes, Ben," she keened, her eyes fixed on him to show him how much she loved it. She braced herself for more by placing her hands on her thighs and spreading them out. The extra cool air whipped by, mingling with her anticipation for more, making her grow wetter, making her sure that he'd see and feel her arousal before too long. 

He stepped closer, his slow, predatory gait only adding to the moment. "You've been naughty. Did you enjoy giving me blue balls all night?" Ben asked darkly. From his viewpoint above in the mirror, he admired the picture she presented him from the front. 

She nodded quickly, not ashamed. "Yes." She shifted, grinding her hips down, hoping to relieve some of the tension when she saw him grin and bring his arm back again. She braced her body for impact, wanting everything he gave her. 

Thwack!

That one hit her a little harder on the opposite cheek, and she felt the slick gather, a burning ache starting to build. 

"You liked that, didn't you?" he asked, stepping closer into her space and eyeing her butt longingly.

"Yes."

"Am I going too easy on you?" he asked thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

She grinned as inspiration struck. "Yes. It's a piece of cake."

"Peach cake," he said, his eyes darkening. She watched him bring his hand forward and rub her clothed cheeks with little circles to soothe the sting, and she wantonly arched into his hand.

"So needy for my touch. How about upping the stakes… without clothing," he murmured, unzipping her dress and letting it drop to the floor. When she stepped out of it, he placed her hands above her head, restraining them with the handcuffs. "So my spankings are a piece of cake, are they? Let's see you deal with this little slice."

"Yes, Ben. Please," she urged, bending over more and using the mirror and wall for balance.

Thwack! 

She cried out, the pleasure-pain even better without anything there. 

Thwack! 

She whimpered, her eyes becoming watery as she held his gaze in the mirror, aroused by his confidence and actions.

"Ben, please. Touch me," she begged. "I'm so wet. I can't-"

Moving the riding crop under his arm, he caressed her cheeks with one hand while the other gave her what she craved, diving into her wet heat with animalistic intensity. He hissed when he felt what gushed to greet him. He watched his hand enter her repeatedly, gaze trained on where they were joined, watching the wetness cover her legs and his hand. "Rey, you're even wetter than I imagined. I want more."

"Take it. Take me," she pleaded, taking him in as far as she could, her body arching against him and tightening as she tried to reach her peak. "Use me. Please. I want-yes! Yes! Yes!"

His fingers pistoned into her with abandon, each stroke faster and more intense than the last. Her body soared as it tried to match his rhythm, rocking with him on her heels. 

"I'm so close. I'm going to-gah!"

All the pleasure stopped abruptly as he removed his fingers from inside her. She turned her face to glare accusingly at him, only to see him grin.

"Vengeance is mine now, Sarah," he said, using his hands to cup her butt and guide her toward the table. 

After he removed the case from the table, he guided Rey to lean over it. She felt the heat rising in her body as she watched him stand proudly behind her, taking himself in hand the way he liked it and stroking through his spandex.

"Pull down your pants, Ben. I want to see you… all of you," she requested, voice tight with need.

He nodded and replied magnanimously, "With pleasure. Anything for my queen."

He pushed down the tight pants and placed both hands on his length, pumping himself as he stepped closer to her exposed butt. She whimpered with desire, twisting her body to bring herself closer to him. 

"You want this, don't you? You want me inside you, owning you and splitting you in half, don't you?" he whispered in her ear, groaning as his balls tightened, wanting release.

"Yes. More than anything," she panted, trying to move backwards. 

His hand shot forward, holding her in place. "Ah, ah, Sweetheart. Not yet. I don't think you're ready to accept me yet." He brought his tip to her opening, pressing against it lightly, enough to make her fight against him, trying to push back and take him in further. 

"Yes, I am," she snarled. "I don't think I could be more ready."

He stepped back, using his longer arms to keep her in check. "I beg to differ. I'm in charge, Rey. I'll tell you when you're ready for me."

She sighed. "Ben-"

"Trust me," he said softly, removing one arm to insert a finger inside her once more. "If you're a good girl, I'll spank you more. Perhaps even pinch you."

Her body lost all fight, the promise too tempting as she rested on the table, bracing for more. He smiled and removed his arm from around her, using it to give her right cheek an affectionate pinch. "Good girl."

The words sent her mind and body into overdrive, needing to take as much as he would give.

"Again. Please," she requested, her eyes finding his. 

"Rey, you continue to surprise and please me in every way," he praised, leaning in until his cock rested against her entrance, rubbing up and down along her slit. He pinched her again unexpectedly, and she jumped minutely, her legs spreading as she did so, allowing him to press himself inside her, just barely.

Both sighed in pleasure as Ben lowered himself and slowly slipped in just a little more, she embraced the stretch as he slid his arms around her chest, seeking her breasts. He paused, teasing and thumbing her nipples, until he felt her relax to accommodate him and then pinching them before pushing in another half an inch, loving how she gripped him. Rey hummed with satisfaction, even as the feeling of fullness started to overwhelm her.

"So tight and perfect for me," he said, twisting one nipple as another hand lazily wound its way down her body to her clit, circling in the way he now knew she liked. "Take me deeper, Rey."

"I'm trying," she grunted, already feeling deliciously full. As he pinched and rubbed her clit, she allowed him to slip in further.

Then, he shocked her system by pulling out, making her cry out at the cold emptiness left behind in his wake. 

"That's a good start, but I need to prepare you more," he said, rubbing her clit furiously. "I almost want to find a dildo and wreck you with that first. Watch it sink into you - again and again - and see how well you take it."

She moaned uncontrollably, her hips bucking as she drew closer to the edge. His finger left her clit to slide inside, testing how wet she was. "Mm, yes, you're almost there. You'd like me to find and use a dildo, wouldn't you?" he asked. When her body gushed more, he inserted a second finger. "Good. I hoped you would. When I bring you home later, we'll try one out I've envisioned using on you."

Impatient, she whined, "Ben, I need to come-"

"All good things come to those who wait, Sweetheart. Wait a little longer. Let me take care of you," he said, kneading her breasts as he pressed inside her faster. "I know  _ exactly  _ what you need."

"Not a dildo? Then how will I-oh!"

He scissored his fingers, spreading them out as far as she would allow. He started out slow, almost massaging her as he lulled her into loosening up. When he was satisfied, he added a third again, making her jump.

"Good girl," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her shoulder. "You’ll accept me so easily now."

Her hips lifted, and he stepped in closer, sliding in and out of her with even strokes. In the meantime, he lavished gentle kisses across her shoulders, tasting every inch of her and mapping every curve of her body. Where she was sensitive, he remembered for later. Where she was ticklish, he was merciless. When she took him more eagerly, he kissed that spot again and again. Slowly he pulled out and made his way down her back, and she squirmed until she fully understood what he was doing: showing her just how much she meant to him.

His time was important; that much he had made clear from day one. He didn't spend the time on something unless he thought it was worth it, and he was choosing to stay with blue balls down there instead of getting laid at last. He chose to know her. All of her. He valued every inch of her and wanted to know it intimately. 

"I could spend hours like this with you here," he finally said, breath ghosting the skin just above her behind. "There's so much to explore."

"You're cruel, Ben, doing this when I can't do anything back," she pouted.

"Didn't you know? I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel," he warned before kneeling and nipping at her cheeks. 

She wriggled until she felt his fingers leave her.

"My, but my naughty girl is a mess for me. All for me," he growled, licking his fingers hungrily.

She sighed as she listened to the obscene sounds he made while sucking her slick off his fingers. "Now I know how you feel watching me eat."

"Yes. You tease and try my patience, but you've done well," he said, nosing her slit. "You smell delectable." His fingers spread her as his tongue licked long, languid swipes along her folds before re-entering her. "You're perfect. I think it's halfway down your thighs, and I intend to savor every. Last. Drop."

That was her only warning before he launched himself into her, his tongue and fingers finding out just how fast she could come. To their mutual pleasure, a few minutes. As she shouted his name, banging on a wobbly table with her cuffs, her release wrung her inside out, depleting her of all her energy as she gave in to that long-awaited orgasm. She was almost embarrassed just how much she covered his face, but the pride in his eyes as he licked her clean and helped her relax from the aftershocks were enough to put her at ease. 

"If I can get this kind of reaction out of you every time, we're doing this  _ much  _ more often," he mused, making her chuckle. The covetous hands he slid across her legs and stomach sent goosebumps across her skin, but he stopped, getting up to kiss her neck and give her a hug from behind. "You're cold. Let's get you warmed up … upstairs. I think you're ready for me now."

"About time," she muttered.

He rewarded her by pressing his tip against her entrance. She groaned and took the bait, taking him in as much as he would allow. He grit his teeth, trying to stand up but not quite succeeding when she wouldn't let go of him.

"Don't make me play dirty," he warned. "I still have the key."

She didn't budge, so he used his knowledge of her body to remove her fastest: tickling. Within seconds, he was free and reaching for his riding crop. 

Thwack! 

Excitement shot through her, causing her to stand straighter, spreading her legs out and bending her knees. 

She looked him square in the eye. "Again, Ben."

His finger dug inside her, stealing a taste, and then he gave her what she wanted. 

"That feels so good. I feel warmer when you do that," she said, causing him to scramble to pick up her dress. "Thank you."

Soon, she was halfway dressed, and he was facing her, looking forlorn about the prospect of taking off the handcuffs. "I'm buying us a pair of these after this," he said. "The softest pair."

"As long as we can roleplay again," she replied. "I want my Jareth to spank me again. Or perhaps get pulled over by a police officer and let him cop a feel and make sure I'm not hiding anything illegal on my person."

"Done," he said, freeing her from her restraints. Leaning down, he kissed her wrists first, and then her breast, nibbling lightly on her nipple. 

Her hands were fast to push him onward, egging him on with a mewl. 

"Ben-"

"More is coming, just like you'll be," he said, laving and sucking on.

"Everyone's going to hear us, just like they have here," she said, positively delighted by the prospect. 

"They should expect it by now," he said, finally rising to zip her up and tuck himself back in.

After wiping down the items they used, they returned to Elthree.

"Thank you," said Rey, coming up to whisper to the older woman. "I don't think I've ever come so hard."

Elthree gave her an impressed look. "Now I understand how Dio heard you over the music. You two better check the attic for a place to finish the night. You're going to want some privacy: for your sake and others."

Rey blushed. "We'll find it. I've got plans for him. It's high time they happened."

"Go, girl! Get that boy. It's been too long," said Elthree, nudging her toward Ben. As the two left, she brought out her walkie-talkie. "Owls have flown. I repeat, the very loud and in love owls have taken flight for a perch for the night. I advised them to go upstairs to howl in peace."

"Our job here is done," said BeeBee, sounding pleased. 

"I'm so glad we took them on!" enthused Elthree. "Ah, young love. They're going to get much mileage out of that riding crop."

"I hope we don't have to wake them up," groused Threepio. 

"Threepio, come upstairs with two more drinks for me, please? There are two different groups making out in the haunted rooms who refuse to leave," said Artoo. "We can listen for the howlers as well."

"Two Death Star Specials coming right up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :D almost done!!
> 
> Also, if you're in the mood for great crack, check out this fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941458/chapters/52365793#workskin


	8. Doing the Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben finally get to bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to Ksco for beta reading this!! :D 
> 
> I hope you like fluff and feels!

"Shall we try to find a room somewhere on the third floor for our more vocal activities?" Rey asked as they made their way up. 

"No. If there's a chance we'll hear others, then I say we take the advice of Threepio and Elthree and go to the attic. I only want to hear you."

There was a pause in the conversation as they huffed and began the long climb to the fourth floor. 

"I located the skeleton key we won earlier. It should get us into any rooms up there. We can - oh god, they're playing their Christmas music again," he grumbled, covering his ears. "Now it's going to get stuck in my head."

She shook her head, exasperated at his words, before sticking up for the place that had brought them together. "It's not  _ that  _ bad." 

"Because everyone wants to have sex to 'Jingle Bell Rock'," muttered Ben, making Rey laugh. 

"Naturally. If it's that bad, why not make up your own lyrics for another Christmas song to drown it out?" she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "We can make it as dirty as we want."

His lips curled into something mischievous as he stopped to give Rey a once-over. He was  _ very  _ pleased with what he saw, and Rey basked in his gaze, like a cat in the sun. 

"What are you thinking, Ben?"

Steepling his fingers, he grinned. "It should be the most innocuous of songs. Something that’s easy to rhyme, just like this song."

"Which one are you choosing to be ruined for all time?" she asked playfully. 

He started softly singing it as they passed the third floor, where they could hear the most noise. Both were glad they decided to move on. Rey grinned when she recognized "Jingle Bells", and she began plotting how to replace the words.

"Single spells, single spells, ready for some yells,

Oh, what fun it is to ride on a perfectly matched lay, hey!"

"Boring. You can do better than that," insisted Rey, elbowing him. 

"If you insist," he said, eyeing her with unconcealed lust. "It's inspired by you." 

A moment later, he sang, "Single spells, single spells, let's devour Rey."

Rey chortled and ended up coughing from how hard she laughed. 

He continued when she was able to hear. "Oh, what fun it is to ride on top of Rey all night, hey!"

"Not bad, but mine's  _ still _ better," razzed Rey, humming a little first. "Single spells, single spells, single for no more! Oh, what fun it is to glide on Ben's thick cock all night, hey!"

"I bow to my rhyming queen." He stopped to bow to her before kissing her. 

Soon, they arrived at their destination, the house up there not as well maintained. It was rough and not decorated, the ceilings so low that Ben and Rey both had to duck down. All the floorboards creaked, and the wind whipping outside was heard loud and clear. The two walked down the short corridor leading to the only room on the floor. Not surprisingly, the door was locked. 

"Are you sure you want to chance it with this room? What if the ceiling is too low for us?" she asked, patting his head. "I want you to be comfortable."

"We'll be lying in bed. Should be fine," he insisted, bringing out the key. "I've got a good feeling about this."

"I'm glad one of us does," muttered Rey, still not convinced. 

She didn't want to hit her head while she rode Ben until sunrise. 

The key worked. The door opened after a little push from Ben, revealing a plush bedroom with attached bathroom in blues and whites. The dark carpet was thick and soft under their feet, and Rey kicked off her shoes at once. Ben followed soon after, and both took a moment to rub their feet against the warm carpet. 

Further in was an armchair, chaise, and long sofa grouped in a circle around one another, all a lighter shade of blue microfiber. A single ceiling light hung in the center, the soft light darkened by the shade surrounding it. 

In the far corner was a tiny wooden table with two wrought iron chairs, and a matching dresser on the other side of the door. 

All of it was an accessory to the richly furnished bed, though. It was  _ massive _ . The California king-sized mattress was housed by a matching wrought iron head and footboard, with a billowy, white canopy that enveloped the entire bed in a gossamer layer that would make any bed feel and look like heaven. 

As Rey slid her hands across the soft, satin sheets on the side of the bed, she moaned loudly. "Ben, they're even softer than yours."

His face became troubled at such a concept before he came over. He’d paid good money for his soft sheets. "How? It's inconceivable." He felt the sheets, and his shoulders fell in defeat. "Perhaps it doesn't mean what I think it does."

"Which means I was right," sassed Rey, tossing him a grin before smoothing her hands further across the bed, wanting to feel it wrinkle between her fingers. 

She had barely flattened her stomach on the bed before Ben’s hand swatted her. Both froze, all playful banter and manners gone as a new tension filled the air, thickening around them with anticipation. She spread her legs and arms like a starfish, wiggling to ensure her behind was in perfect position for him.

“Are you trying to prepare me again?” she asked, looking back when he didn’t spank her again, and only soothed the area instead. 

“It’s more fun to watch you squirm after,” he said, taking a hulking step forward before positioning himself once more. He made eye contact with her before spanking her three more times, rapid fire, Rey growing louder with each one as she asked for another.

She felt him grasp her ankles before lifting up her dress and draping it around her waist, he stepped forward between her legs. As his hand rubbed the red, swollen area, his covered cock pressed closer to her core. “It’d be so easy to take you like this, right here, for our first time.” 

She swallowed a large lump in her throat. 

“But that’s not what I want,” he said, not breaking eye contact with her.

“Me, neither. We've come too far," Rey whispered.

“Then I think it’s time we finally do what we’ve been talking about all night,” he said, leaning down and kissing her neck as he unzipped her. "Shall we?"

Her pulse quickened, and her hips shifted slightly, cradling him between her legs. As his cock pressed against her, he was surprised to see feel just how quickly she soaked the tip of his pants. Good thing they'd have time to dry, or else that would be embarrassing when he turned them in at the end of the night.

"Rey," he panted, moving against her with small, tight movements.

"I'm ready for this. I'm ready for you, Ben," she breathed. "I've  _ been  _ ready for you."

"No one but you," he whispered, peppering her neck with kisses as he worked his way to her cheeks. His hands lazily covered the expanse of her bare back, wrapping around her chest until he found her breasts, playing with them and steadily increasing the tempo as he rolled her nipples. When she bucked and cried out, he moved down one more time, worrying and sucking at her pulse point. 

“Please, yes!”

When he bit down, her body felt like a live wire, as though he were inserting pure electricity directly into her veins. Pushing off the mattress with animalistic force, she managed to flip them over, and she hopped off the bed. Rey maintained steady eye contact as she let her clothing fall to the floor, and his clothes disappeared faster than she could blink. He sat upright on the edge of the bed and rubbed the area of the bed between his legs encouragingly. His angry cock jutted out, reaching for her in blind desperation.

Rey feasted on the vision before her; Ben was giving her a “come hither” look that made her squeeze her legs together. His hair was tousled, face full of color and sweaty as he stared into her eyes. With legs planted firmly on the floor and spread apart, he laid his hands palms-up on top of his legs, fingers beckoning her forward.

“Come here, Rey.”

She stepped between his legs, her tongue darting out to moisten the dry mouth that the thought of finally having him gave her. When she was close enough, his hands cupped her face, bringing her down to his to kiss her chastely. Then, he rested his head within the cradle of her breasts, listening to her heartbeat.

“I can’t believe we’ve actually gotten to this point,” breathed Rey, playing with his hair in the unexpectedly tender moment.

“I don’t know how, but I'm grateful,” he replied, kissing her breasts. “Promise me we’ll always have this, have us.”

Her mind blanked out a moment at his words. She stammered, “Ben, we don't, we haven’t even-”

“I love you,” he blurted, eyes holding hers. “This - us - means something to me.”

She saw the fear in his eyes, how afraid he was of being rejected or sent away. When she didn’t respond right away, he started to pull away, only for her to pull him until he was pressed flat against her, and holding his jaw to keep his mouth shut. She needed a moment to think, and she didn’t want him to escape or talk. As he tentatively relaxed into her, her hands mussed his hair, wanting to feel close and connected to him. Sighing, she kissed the top of his head.

“I'm sorry I'm hesitating. It's just … no one’s ever put me first before like you have. This is … almost surreal for me. I can’t imagine people wanting me for … well, me.”

He pulled away gently with serious eyes. “I do. I want  _ you _ . All of you, as much as you’ll give.”

His eyes never strayed from hers, silently urging her to trust him. 

Her eyes softened, afraid. “Even if it’s ugly and dark-”

“Yes. Everything.”

His hands were swift as they grasped her hips and swung her further up onto the bed. With her head resting on the pillow, he climbed on top of her, straddling her to prevent crushing her.

“Have you forgotten how I used to be, Rey? What I said to you at first?” 

She nodded, not understanding. He leaned until he was in her face, close enough to kiss. “You’re not nothing. You’re everything to me,” he said, kissing her until she kissed back. When they pulled apart, breathless, he added, “We’re both broken and lonely, but in different ways. You … your presence … it fills my loneliness, especially when I see you.” He tapped her chin and then her heart. “All of you. I understand. I’ll  _ always  _ understand.” He brought his hands together in a silent plea, leaning on his elbows. “Please, Rey, let me love you. Let me show you how valuable you are to me.”

“Oh, Ben.” Her hands grabbed his face and kissed him eagerly, taking her turn to kiss his face. “I’m so afraid of disappointing you.”

“And I’m afraid of losing you, so we’re a right pair. You never disappoint me,” he said, lifting himself slightly to line up his cock at her entrance. “You surprise me.” He slid a few inches into her wet heat, and she moved to take him in further, hissing at the intrusion. He was huge, and they both knew they'd have to take it slow. However, Ben didn't mind. It was worth it to make her comfortable so that they both enjoyed themselves.  _ She  _ was worth it. His finger found her clit and circled it to encourage her further. “You welcome me.”

“Always,” she moaned, taking him in further as her body sang for him and started reaching for her peak, just out of reach. “More. Harder this time.”

He thrust in further, both grunting in pleasure at the sudden movement. He moved his finger around her clit steadily, making her body jerk up, accepting him a little more as she loosened up and her slick covered him completely. His voice was choked with wonder. “You’re not afraid of me when everyone else is.”

She shook her head, smiling. “Your darkness speaks to mine; it understands it, makes me feel as though I’m not alone,” she said, touching her breasts to push her faster. Her hands didn’t last long there, though, before his free hand rose to join them, rubbing and pinching one nipple, and making her keen. Her body sung, and she knew she getting close. 

“You’re not alone,” he said before his mouth fell to suck the other nipple eagerly before biting down.

She moaned his name, her hips rising to meet his thrusts.

As he bottomed out inside her, he let go of her breast to whisper, “You complete me, Rey. You-”

“I love you, too,” she said, suddenly emotional as she bent in to kiss the top of his head. 

Her lips grazed his locks before his head jerked up, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. 

For a moment, the two rested in each other, both knowing they had finally found that special moment, full of so many things as they basked in the feelings of love both radiated to the other.

As they pulled apart, there was a new fire in their eyes, a sense of excitement that only came from knowing deep-down that they were enough. That they were accepted for who they were, and there was only one thing pushing them onward from that point: to give of themselves fully to the other, to give the greatest pleasure possible. 

Ben kissed Rey's forehead one more time, a devilish grin appearing. "I hope you're ready to have your world turned upside down."

She grinned and propped herself up on her elbows. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and thighs, and she nodded. "I'm more ready than you realize. Show me a whole new world, Ben."

As he moved over her, he pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Her hips rose to meet his, and they both grinned every time he filled her completely. 

"Faster, Ben. Please."

They repeated the motions, each rising to meet the other thrust for thrust. Every time she asked that he go harder, he did, giving her everything she desired. As their movements became frenzied, they found their rhythm. Neither could take their eyes off one another, intent upon watching the other reach their peak. Both reveled in the sound of their bodies joining, his balls slapping her slick skin repeatedly and pleasured moans filling the air around them. Quickly they climbed, both desperate to hold on until the other reached a bliss that exceeded every expectation. 

"I'm close, Rey," he grunted, reaching for her clit to ensure she wasn't left behind.

His hand, however, never reached its destination. Rey surged forward, bracing herself on his shoulders as she turned her body so that they rolled on the bed. When they both recovered from the maneuver, Ben was red, staring up at the canopy in wide-eyed confusion at what had just happened. Rey simply chuckled against his chest, their bodies still very much attached. 

When he glared at her, she grinned and adjusted their positions so that she was sitting on top of him. His eyes lit up as he realized exactly what she wanted. 

"Our worlds have now been turned upside down to my satisfaction," she said, smirking.

Ben gripped Rey's forearms as he took Rey in. She was radiant and proud, eyeing him hungrily, and he was ready to be devoured. His eyes met hers before making a purposeful journey downward, to where their bodies were joined. As his tongue slipped out to touch his dry lips, she lifted herself up, both watching as she came down on him in slow motion, loving the slick slide and the way his cock looked as he entered her. She threw her head back and let out a delighted sigh as she adjusted to him. 

"You feel amazing, Ben. I've never felt so full."

"Take me, Rey. I'm yours," he replied, eyes sparkling with expectation.

"All I want," she paused to meet his gaze as she seated herself on him once more, "is you." 

He groaned, and she recognized the dazed look of love that filled Ben's face. She didn't understand how much her simple declaration meant to him, that she chose him. 

She had nothing to gain - at work, since they didn't work together, or among friends, since it could split up the friend group if something went wrong - in his mind, so this was all her. Her wanting him for himself alone, just as he wanted her, to have and to hold for as long as she would allow. 

She increased her speed and twisted her hips, loving how the new sensations as his head rubbed against her walls, and she thrust against him harder than ever, making them both pant with the effort.

With each new pass, she slammed into him, harder and harder, milking him for all she was worth until both were shaky and near the edge. He watched with exhilaration as her hair flew everywhere, flopping over her shoulders and face as she bucked and rode him like she owned him. Her face was his focal point as her sweaty shoulders and pebbled breasts jerked and jumped with her movements, each snap or sway of her hips further stealing another part of him, he gladly giving her all. When she paused to catch her breath, he knew she was ready. She had been steadily making shorter thrusts, and even those had become erratic and less frequent. He found her clit. 

"Come for me, Rey," he pleaded breathlessly. "Fall away with me."

So she did. 

"I'm yours," she sighed, coming down on him as hard as she could. 

They plunged together into the deep, their screams of joy and relief heard two floors below. As Rey's body clamped down on his cock, the greatest orgasm Ben had ever had ripped through him. She took every inch and all he poured into her. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to move after this," wheezed Ben. 

Rey slowly collapsed on top of him, their bodies still connected. Neither one had the heart to pull away. It felt too good, too right, too warm. It was an afterglow unlike anything they had felt before.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to  _ walk  _ after this," groaned Rey, resting her forehead on his chest. "You weren't kidding about splitting me in half. It's incredible."

"You don't know how I feel," he insisted, brushing her damp hair away from her face.

"Oh yes, I do," she replied, smiling weakly. "Perfectly. I don't think it can get better than this."

"I don't want to let you go for the rest of the night," he said, attempting to pull the covers over them to sleep. "I just want to lay here with you."

"Mm yes," she replied, slowly pulling them onto their sides so that they lay face to face on the bed. 

He paused his movements to look her over before pulling the covers up and over their legs to ward off some of the chill. That was when he saw their combined spend covering her thighs.

"I should clean you up," he said, laying more kisses on her face as a lazy finger found the insides of her thighs. He grinned at what he felt before scooping it up to taste. Smacking his lips, he saw Rey's proud look flash before she nuzzled against him, seeking his warmth.

"You filled me so good I can feel it on my legs," she said with a tired smile. "I want a bath. I'm not sure how I'll move, but-"

"You'll have it," he promised, his hands skimming along her sides and circling her waist. "I'm going to take good care of you. Hold on to me." 

"I don't want to separate," she pouted.

"Nor I, but not for long." He smiled lovingly as he slowly exited, both feeling the change instantly and wanting to be close once more. Her hands found his neck, and in the next instant, he was scooping her out of bed and into his arms in a bridal carry. 

"Thank you," she mumbled, resting against his chest as she felt the soreness in her body. "My legs don't work because of you."

"I've heard that before," he said, remembering their classes together, the laughter rumbling in his chest as he looked upon her with pride at having caused that soreness. "I can help with that."

Suddenly, her body became more alive, her core tingling at the hope of more. Internally she berated herself for wanting more when she  _ really  _ shouldn't. Her voice was skeptical. "How?"

"You complained of muscle cramps during class, as I recall," he said, finding the dimmer switch for the bathroom. 

Rey grinned, remembering how good he was at giving massages with those large hands of his. The room was bathed in soft light, and as he found the tub's faucet and turned on the hot water, he sat her down on the edge of the tub before kneeling in front of her.

"I want nothing more than for you to make me come again, but I think I'm too sensitive," she said, giving him a sad look.

An eyebrow was raised, and she smiled at his response. He saw it as a challenge. "Let's find out."

He placed his hands on her thighs and started to move them. When he saw her cringe, he backed off, turned off the water, and gently helped her into the steaming tub.

"Just the way I like it: scalding," said Rey, sighing as the water went up to her shoulders. "This is a big tub."

"I think I'll even fit in it," he said hopefully, getting up and joining her inside. He slipped behind her with a kiss on the nape of her neck. "I'll have you comfortable in no time."

As his hands worked their way along her neck and shoulders, Rey hummed and melted into him until she was boneless from the waist up. Cheap shampoo was sitting in a rack beside them, along with matching body wash, so Rey was then treated to another dream of hers, that of Ben lovingly running his long fingers through every strand of her hair. When he was satisfied, he moved on to her upper body giving it the same care and attention as he made sure to scrub and massage everywhere. 

Once the suds were rinsed off, he moved to sit opposite her. As he eased into the water, she carefully crawled over him, eager to be close to him again. She grimaced as she moved her legs but wouldn't let Ben do anything about it for the moment.

"I want to wash your hair," she said, diving in to enjoy something else she had always wanted to do. "You have been between my legs for a very long time tonight."

"I still want more," he said, giving her a hungry look.

"You will… after we sleep," she promised.

Reverent hands ran through his sweaty locks, and she wanted to remember every part of him. He let her play with his hair to her heart's content until she finally brought forward the shampoo, carefully rubbing the lemon-scented substance in before taking the body wash in hand. Her gaze was torn between his face and the areas that she was massaging, memorizing the reactions he gave for later. She fully intended to take advantage of this information the next time they were together. If there was one thing that was quickly becoming addicting to her, it was watching him fall apart because of her touch. She wanted to try more with him, to know more of him. Every muscle was kissed before she caressed every inch of him. The feel of his skin, mixed with the sweat and natural scent of him, was something she became more and more engrossed in, especially when he moaned in response. She had reached about halfway down his chest when he pulled her in for a bruising kiss. 

"If you keep that up much longer, I'm going to punish you soundly as soon as you're not sensitive," he threatened, bringing her hand down to his cock. It wasn't fully hard yet, but he seemed to think it would be before too long. "Every touch of you makes me come alive." 

She kissed him tenderly. "I have to cover every inch of you. Lucky for you, my mouth is eager to reciprocate should the need arise," she replied before leaning back in to kiss him more. 

Her hands continued their journey down. When she got to his legs, she hoisted his legs one at a time onto her shoulders to run her hands and lips along them, and he bucked against her ministrations. When she was done, he was fast to change positions. 

"My turn. Yours need it more than mine do," he said, turning with single-minded determination to find every kink and ache in her lower body. He rubbed, circled, kissed, and pressed until even her legs felt more loose. The ache between them was unable to be satisfied, but he was comforted by the fact that she was just as wet for him when he slid an experimental finger inside her and managed to go in easily.

"Ben," she gasped, closing her eyes. "I want you. I do. But-"

"I know, Sweetheart. Not yet." He kissed her between her legs once before helping her to stand. "Shall we rinse all this off and get some sleep?"

She nodded, thoroughly ready for sleep. As the water slowly drained out, Ben fiddled with the shower head until he was satisfied. Hot water doused them after several spurts of cold water, and before long, they were stepping out of the tub and into bed. Ben needed no encouragement to spoon with her, his big spoon giving Rey all she needed to fall asleep almost immediately. 

"You're not allowed to leave this bed," she declared on a yawn. "I'm staying right here, in your arms."

He snaked his arms around her waist and neck protectively. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said sleepily, snuggling against her. "I couldn't leave you if I tried."

"Never do."

Moments later, she fell asleep. Ben listened to her soft snores before whispering, "I promise."

Then he, too, fell into a deep sleep, the kind that only came from being bone-tired and satisfied at long last.

They had taken the risk, and there was no greater feeling in the world than to be wanted. 

When Rey woke up in the middle of the night, still surrounded by Ben's comforting body, she was content to lay beside him, inhaling his scent and not caring at all that her entire lower body ached. It was the best kind of ache possible, and she wanted to repeat it as soon as she could convince Ben that she could take him again. She made tentative plans to have a quickie with him before they left the house. 

\-----------

As sunlight greeted Rey's face, she scrunched her eyes closed tighter, unwilling to leave the cocoon of warmth and security that Ben's arms provided. Everything was warm and perfect. It was also quiet in the room. 

Too quiet.

When his hands began moving across her skin, she shivered, her body ready for round two.

"Good morning," he said into her ear, voice thick with sleep.

She grinned, not expecting that greeting, and turned to face him. She paused when she saw the dopey, soulful, sleepy eyes he gave her. He was practically beaming with post-coital bliss, and it made her body tingle in all the best ways. She kissed him in response. "Hello, yourself. Having fun?"

He blushed. "Yes. I love your hair down."

"Thank you," she said, leaning in for another kiss. As she pressed her body against his, she felt his morning wood, and heat pooled in her core, every part of her ready for him no matter how sore she was.

She was just about to pull the covers off of them when a high-pitched squeak of excitement filled the air around them, making them both freeze.

"Dang it, Dio, you've blown our cover," hissed a voice not far away.

Rey and Ben exchanged  _ oh hell no _ glances. They recognized that voice; it sounded a lot like BeeBee. 

Which meant that … 

"What time is it?" asked Rey, noticing finally how light it was outside. 

"Still too early to be dealing with this," said Ben, reaching out his arms in opposite directions. With one, he pulled Rey against his body protectively as she held the covers tightly. With his other hand, he pulled back the canopy.

Both had seen the dark shadows in the canopy, and they had been hoping it was all their imagination. 

It wasn't. 

As the canopy was pulled back, the group surrounding the bed collectively shouted, "Surprise!"

All of the hosts of the party stood there in matching onesies. Several threw confetti while BeeBee held up a sign that read, "You Just Boned!"

Dio played a few notes on a harmonica before Kaytoo stepped forward, patted his chest, and cleared his throat to sing. 

_ "Single spells, single spells, helps you get laid. _

_ Single spells hang, and single spells bang." _

He glanced at the new couple with a smirk.

_ "Jumping and humping around the dark floor _

_ And in back for more! _

_ Put a mask on, Monster Mash on _

_ Until you slink away." _

Rey and Ben both wanted to die from embarrassment on the spot and not be there as they became the embodiment of the song without intending to.

_ "Single spell time is the best time _

_ To go riding on whoever's down to lay. _

_ Hurry-up, find a room, have some hot sex. _

_ Couple no matter how. _

_ Dungeon or closet, we've got your hex. _

_ Come to Single Spells now!” _

When Kaytoo was finished, he bowed with a flourish. "Thank you. Now aren't you glad I forced you two to stay?"

Neither one was given a chance to awkwardly flail with words as the rest of the hosts stepped forward.

"Congrats! You survived the night here and found the best bed," said Elthree. "How sore are you?"

Both stared at her, not ready to disclose that information to complete strangers who just pushed their way into a bedroom to watch a couple they’d just met sleep and cuddle. 

"We heard you in the stairwell," said Threepio, his hands on his hips. " _ Over _ everyone else on the bedroom level."

Ben shrugged, and Rey grinned, rather proud of their handiwork. 

"Considering how you two danced around one another, I feared you'd never get together, like your friends said," said Artoo with a sly look.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, glaring at all of them.

"Your friends contacted me a few weeks ago, requesting a specialized visit for the two of you. Normally, every couple is randomized, but you have friends that care and know you  _ very _ well," said Dio helpfully. "They suggested costumes for you."

"Our friends … set us up?" Rey asked, looking dumbfounded. 

"Of course! They were willing to lay any amount of money to do so," said Dio, smiling blithely. "Luckily for them, we love setting up couples, and you're adorable together. I had high hopes for you."

"And since you're the last couple remaining in the house, you get a special wakeup call from us! Aren't you lucky?" said BeeBee, rubbing his hands together. "I almost felt bad interrupting you."

"However, it's almost  _ noon- _ "

Threepio stopped when the new couple repeated his words with horror. 

"Noon?!" 

The couple exchanged shocked looks as the rest of the room giggled. Threepio was less than amused.

"Did I stutter?" asked Threepio, waving toward the outdoors. "I don't understand why you're still here when you could be in your  _ own _ bed-"

"With how loud you were, _ I _ expected nothing less," said BeeBee, interrupting his friend. Putting his arm around Threepio, he added, "Don't mind him. He just wants to go home."

"As should they-"

"We are," said Ben, making Threepio grin. 

"But we're not leaving while you're still in the room," added Rey, patting Ben's arm.

Threepio saw her gesture and sighed. "They're going to be here  _ at least  _ another hour or two-"

"Thank you, Threepio. You delivered their clothing and lunch. You can go now," said Dio, gently pushing him toward the exit. "We'll get them out of here."

"Mark my words! They're going to have sex again before they leave!" cried Threepio as he left.

"We don't care. Honest," said BeeBee, signaling for all to leave. "We're just happy for you." 

"We hope you have lots of sex and lots of babies," said Dio, grinning and waving goodbye.

"Just remember to leave a great review for us so that more can discover the joys of Single Spells!"

Ben facepalmed, and Rey gave the expectant crowd a warm smile. "Oh, we will. As soon as we leave. But you have to go first."

"On our way!"

"Remember your safe words!"

"We left all your stuff here from last night. Good bye!"

Suddenly, it was quiet as the room had finally been emptied of all the unexpected guests. 

It was a minor miracle. 

"Are they gone yet?" asked Ben through his hand. 

"Yes."

"About time," he muttered in relief, removing his hand to reveal a deep blush. "I thought they'd never leave."

She rested her hand against his cheek, bringing his attention back to her. "Eventually they would. They just need the right encouragement."

"They mean well, but they're overbearing," he said, preparing the leave the warm bed. "Just like certain friends of ours."

"We can't really hate any of them, though. Think of everything we've shared and learned over the past twenty-four hours," said Rey, leaning over and kissing him. "I'm glad we're together."

"Me, too," he replied, grinning warmly. "You're worth any amount of embarrassment. I'd go through much worse for you."

"As would I," she replied, pulling him into the bed and crawling into his lap. "Want to make them wait a little longer?"

"Absolutely." He pulled her face to his and bumped his hips against hers. "We only have forever together."

"Not long at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Happy New Year!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween!


End file.
